On Border Patrol
by Manderly
Summary: A young warrior Legolas embarks upon a border patrol for the first time, and finds danger and an unexpected encounter.
1. Duties

Disclaimer: Once again, I have borrowed characters from Tolkien, but only for the duration of this story.

Chapter 1 - Duties

Legolas was the last to enter the Royal Family's private dining room that evening. His adar and three brothers were already seated in their places and judging from their nearly depleted goblets of wine, they had been sitting there for quite some time now. At the sight of his youngest son, Thranduil signaled to the attending servants to begin serving the evening meal.

"I am sorry I am late, Adar," Legolas said as he quickly took his own seat, nodding with thanks to the servant who brought him a freshly filled goblet.

Thranduil studied his youngest son, taking note of the still damp hair and the unmistakable scent of freshly rinsed soap.

"A long day at patrol?" Thranduil asked lightly and noticed with amusement the slight flush that tinged his son's normally fair skin.

"We had some unexpected irregularities," Legolas said carefully as he took a sip of his wine, hoping that his answer was sufficient to forestall further explanation for his tardiness.

"Irregularities?" Tavaro asked. "That sounds rather ominous, as Home Guard patrol is nothing if not full of regularities. Would you care to enlighten us with more details?"

Legolas looked at his brother and felt the flush in his face deepen. Seeing that Tavaro was fairly bursting with mirth, he was certain that the events of the day were public knowledge. Scowling at his grinning brother, he took another sip from his goblet.

"Legolas?" Tavaro was not so easily deterred.

With an exasperated sigh, Legolas set down his goblet. "I believe you know what transpired already, Tavaro, you and every elf within five leagues of the stronghold."

At this last statement, Tavaro laughed out loud, thereby gaining for himself another glare from his younger brother.

"It appears that my hardship is a great source of merriment for all of you," Legolas said with a trace of exasperation as he took in the barely concealed looks of glee that surrounded him. "Have you no concern that I may have been seriously injured in this afternoon's antics?"

"But you are too much of an astute warrior to fall victim to a single pig, or was more than one, little brother?" Tavaro asked with an innocent smile.

"Tavaro, leave him be," Aldeon at last interceded. "It could have happened to any warrior. Legolas merely had the misfortune to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Had another warrior been involved, I am certain you would not be so merciless in your teasing."

Tavaro laughed and pulled Legolas into a quick embrace. "Take no offence, little brother, but I have dearly missed teasing you, especially so now that your warrior duties do not leave you always at my mercy when I come home on leave. I therefore must take advantage of every opportunity that I have." He sniffed his brother's damp hair. "I would strongly advise, Legolas, that you should take another bath before you retire tonight. A certain scent lingers in your hair. Last I heard, maidens are not particularly fond of such peculiar odors, no matter how much they fancy those golden locks."

Legolas pushed him away irritably. "Lord Feren, I believe one of your warriors is behaving most inappropriately toward a fellow warrior. Should a reprimand not be in order?"

Feren did his best to school his smile. "But I am now merely your brother and Adar's son in this room. I shed my commander duties as soon as I enter the family's private quarters. I believe it is Adar who should rein in our brother's behaviour."

Thranduil cleared his throat. "All right, let us proceed with our meal before the food turns cold and the cook is insulted by our tardiness in savouring his efforts. Tavaro, I believe Legolas has had a difficult day and does not need you adding to his vexation."

Giving his father a mollified look, Legolas turned his attention to the food before him, feeling absurdly thankful for the roasted pheasant on his plate, and not something that which would rekindle memories of the long afternoon.

For a while, the family ate in silence and Legolas hoped fervently that the attention had at last been diverted from him. However, his reprieve turned out to be short-lived.

"Out of curiosity, what exactly happened, Legolas?" Feren asked unexpectedly.

Legolas groaned as he swallowed his mouthful of food. "Not you too, Feren? It is bad enough fending off Tavaro."

His older brother laughed. "I would rather hear it from you directly than through layers of rumours and gossips."

Legolas let out a long breath and set down his fork and knife. "I suppose none of you will leave me in peace until you have heard the entire tale. Very well, I will spare you, and myself, the details and tell it as simply as I am able to. Polden and I were assigned to patrol the area of the outer most cottages when we came upon a very agitated elf seeking our assistance. Apparently, two of his family members needed rescue from dire consequences. We naturally assumed that said family members were elves trapped in some manner of danger, but when we hurried upon the scene, it turned out that his family members were two pigs, which were unhappily caught in a deadfall of trees. Neither Polden nor I knew whether our duty as warriors entailed rescuing stuck pigs, but as the elf was quite distressed, we had little choice but to lend him aid. It took us the better part of the afternoon and nearly into the evening to finally free the trapped creatures." Legolas smiled wryly as he looked at his attentive, albeit grinning, family members. "The elf was most grateful and has bestowed upon both Polden and I the gift of the first borns of his precious four-legged creatures."

"For what you have done, you would think he would bestow upon you his first-born daughter," Tavaro said, laughing. "That would be a more befitting reward for your undoubted valour during the rescue."

"This elf has no daughters or sons. He only has pigs," Legolas explained, shaking his head. "Though he certainly cared for those creatures as if he gave life to them."

"Well then, if the timing is right, we may have a roasted suckling pig for the mid-summer festival, compliments of our courageous and most diligent brother here," Tavaro said, still grinning. "Unless Legolas has a desire to raise his own family of pigs, of course."

"I believe I have had enough of pigs for the foreseeable future, thank you," Legolas said quickly. "Now that you have all heard the story, may I continue my dinner?"

"By all means," Tavaro said generously. "I will wager you did not know that being a warrior could be so exciting and satisfying, did you, little brother?"

Legolas stared at his plate for a long moment before answering in a quiet voice. "I do not feel like a warrior, and if I continue to be posted in the Home Guards, I doubt I will ever feel like a warrior."

An uneasy silence fell as the others watched the downcast head of their youngest member. Feren's eyes met those of his father across the table and read the silent message being conveyed.

"Legolas, it is customary to post all new warriors to the Home Guards for their first year. It is done for their safety, until they have gained the experience necessary for other patrols," Feren said gently. "You are not unique in your position."

Legolas looked up at his brother and was unable to contain the bitterness in his voice when he spoke, "Experience in what? Rescuing stuck pigs? I have yet to put any of my hard-learned skills to use in the months that I have been posted to the Home Guards. I have helped the cottagers haul firewood, haul water, haul the carcasses of the animals that they have hunted, but I have yet once to draw my bow. Tell me, Feren, are those the kind of experience I will need for other patrols?"

"You are leaning discipline, Legolas," Feren said. "And that is the basis upon which all warriors conduct themselves. You are given orders, and you follow them to the best of your ability, regardless how seemingly menial and unreasonable they may be. Once you have learned that discipline, then you will be ready to take part in patrols where your other skills will be called into use."

"We learned our fair share of discipline while we trained as novices," Legolas pointed out. "The training masters gave us very little, if any, leeway, even in the most inconsequential situations."

"And your tenure in the Home Guards will continue to reinforce that," Feren nodded agreeably.

Legolas frowned. "But I do not feel that I am serving the Realm by my presence in the Home Guards. It is a job that novices can excel at, if they are given the opportunity. Would that not give the novices the experience they sorely need? And would that not also make available more of your warriors for patrol elsewhere?"

"Novices are called novices for good reason. They lack the experience required of fully-trained warriors," Feren said firmly. "You may believe that Home Guard patrol necessitates little experience and skill simply because you have yet to draw your bow these past months. You do not seem to realize that you have had the fortune of performing your patrol duties during a particularly peaceful and uneventful period, for which we should all be thankful. However, that is not always the norm. The situation can change with little or no warning. There is no guarantee that we will be enjoying the same peace tomorrow. What will happen if we are suddenly plagued by a drove of spiders? Do you truly believe that the novices are capable of dispelling them without suffering grievous harm themselves? " He regarded his younger brother with severity. "I will not have novices defending the stronghold from the dangers that lurk in these woods. That will be pure folly and will only serve to expose both them and the stronghold to unwarranted perils."

"You have been a warrior but for a few short months and already you are advising our Lord Commander on how best to allocate his forces?" Tavaro asked rather incredulously. "You are certainly a far braver warrior than I, Legolas."

Legolas flushed, eyeing Feren rather guiltily. "It was merely a suggestion. I had not meant to be disrespectful."

After a brief hesitation, Feren nodded curtly. "I know your frustration, Legolas."

Legolas stared morosely at the unfinished food on his plate. "Do you really? I doubt it."

"You will not be in the Home Guards forever," Feren said quietly. "You will be transferred to another patrol when I deem it appropriate."

"When you deem it appropriate," Legolas repeated, with a slight edge on the word 'you'.

"Yes, I," Feren said without compromise. "It is my responsibility and duty as the commander of the king's troops. It will be well for you to remember that."

Legolas gave his brother a long and appraising look. "It is not something I will likely forget, but I fear you have allowed your emotions as my brother to override the reason of a commander." He shook his head, and a slight smile touched his lips. "You cannot protect me forever, Feren. It is unfair, to me and to the Realm."

His older brother frowned at the words. "Legolas, it is not as you think."

"Is it not?" Legolas asked. Without waiting for an answer, he abruptly turned to Thranduil. "Adar, by your leave, I wish to retire to my chamber now. It has been a long and weary day and I have early patrol in the morning."

Thranduil regarded his youngest son for a long moment before nodding his head in assent. "Go and rest then, my son."

Legolas stood up and nodded at his brothers. "I bid you all good night."

"Would you like company?" Aldeon asked, eyeing his brother with unmasked concern.

Legolas offered a faint smile. "No, I am truly tire. Besides, as Tavaro has said, I believe I will need to bathe again. This lingering scent is getting headier by the moment."

Before the others could speak, he quickly turned and left the room. As he made his way to his chamber, a part of him felt a rising remorse at disrupting the evening meal. The occasions when the entire family was able to gather together for a meal were few and far in-between, as duties of the Realm often dictated the absence of both Feren and Tavaro. His two brothers had spent a better part of their warrior years serving in the southern patrol where the Shadow had secured a deep and menacing hold. Leaves of absence were taken sparingly and it was a rare occasion indeed when both brothers were able to enjoy concurrently a reprieve from their duties. Tavaro was already nearing the end of his current absence from duty and was to return to patrol in two days. Legolas knew how much their father delighted in having all his sons at his side, however briefly it may be. This last thought nearly prompted his return to the dining room, but his feet of their own accord continued their path down the corridor toward his chamber.

He was weary, but not overly so that he could not spend another hour or two in the company of his family. He was simply not prepared to spend another evening listening to his brothers recounting the adventures of their patrol in the south which, by comparison, made his time spent in Home Guard patrol more than ever like child's play. Very tedious and lackluster child's play. It was not what he had imagined warrior life to be at all. The judicious part of him knew what Feren had said to him to be true and of sound reason, but such reason and sensibility did not make his current duties any less monotonous. And he had little faith that his brother would transfer him to another patrol in the foreseeable future, regardless of his skills or experience. If it were possible at all, Feren would keep him in the Home Guards indefinitely, with the full and unequivocal approval and blessing of his other family members. In his naivete, he had thought that the attainment of warrior status was sufficient for him to break loose from the suffocating cocoon that his family had woven over the years. But such had not been the case and he wondered forlornly if it would ever be.

TBC


	2. Decisions

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

Chapter 2 - Decisions

An uncomfortable silence fell in the dining room after Legolas' sudden departure. For a long moment, Thranduil stared at the closed door and fought down the instinctive urge to follow his youngest son, to assure himself of Legolas' wellbeing. His son was no longer an elfling in need of his father's constant fussing over his every discomfiture, whether real or perceived. Such an adjustment did not come easily to Thranduil. Indeed, it was probably one of the most difficult things that he had had to do in his long life, and he was uncertain whether it was something that he could ever master.

"I am sorry, Adar," Feren's apologetic voice drew him from his momentary reverie. "It would appear that I did not handle that situation adequately."

Thranduil turned to look at the son who had spoken. Slowly, he shook his head. "You spoke but the truth, and I am certain Legolas himself knows of that. Your brother is still searching for the balance between aspiration and reality. He is not the first young warrior to feel that his skills are being underused, and he certainly will not be the last. You, of all people, should be well aware of that."

"Ah, but our Legolas is not like most warriors. Other young warriors do not have the King's Commander as their brother," Tavaro pointed out cheerfully. "Such complaints of being underused, from the few foolish enough to voice them, would not come to your ears in any event, Feren, as your lowly lieutenants dare not trouble you with such trivial matters."

Feren frowned. "Legolas cannot expect preferential treatment simply because he is the King's son or that he is my brother."

"I doubt very much that Legolas is seeking preferential treatment, at least not in the manner that you are thinking of in any event," Tavaro said. "Tell me, brother, if you have another young warrior with the skills of Legolas, would you confine him to Home Guard duty?"

Feren's frown deepened. "It is customary for first year warriors to serve in the Home Guards. I have said as much to Legolas."

"And yet other young warriors have been assigned elsewhere in the past, if they can demonstrate that they have skills required to serve in more demanding patrols," Tavaro reminded.

"That is not the norm," Feren countered.

"But it is done nonetheless," Tavaro pointed out.

"Are you suggesting then that I assign Legolas to another patrol?" Feren looked at his brother through narrowed eyes.

Tavaro shrugged. "I am merely bringing certain facts to light. Perhaps Legolas is correct in saying that we let our emotions rule over reason."

Feren turned to his older brother. "You have been silent thus far, Aldeon. Have you no thoughts to add to this discussion?"

There was a pause before Aldeon answered. "I believe you and Tavaro have a greater understanding of what is needed for the defence of our Realm."

"Aldeon, you need not be so diplomatic among family members," Tavaro reminded with a grin. "Just as Feren is no longer the King's Commander in this room, you are also no longer the King's foremost diplomat."

Aldeon laughed sheepishly. "I am sorry, but at times it is difficult to distinguish between my various roles and what is expected of me."

Thranduil smiled wryly. "Let me assure you that you are not alone. All we can do is try our best and hope that it will be enough."

"Aldeon?" Feren continued to regard his oldest brother. "I would welcome your input as to what should be done about Legolas."

"Should something be done?" Aldeon asked in turn.

A familiar frown creased Feren's brows. "I do not know, but I do know that whatever decision I may make, I want it to be the best for both the Realm and our brother."

"Feren, I do not expect perfection from my commander, and neither should you expect that of yourself," Thranduil put in quietly.

"I know, Adar, that you do not, but I cannot help but feel the weight of responsibility on my shoulders," Feren said, staring at his interlaced fingers. "Lives depend on my decisions."

"Ai, Feren, the fate of Mirkwood does not rest on you alone," Tavaro said with a familiar note of exasperation. "We all share the responsibility."

"Tavaro is right," Aldeon added. "The burden lies not on one person alone."

Feren smiled rather tightly. "Thank you, my brothers."

Aldeon returned the smile. "We can all benefit from a little encouragement from time to time."

Feren nodded before expelling a long breath. "I doubt it is encouragement that Legolas seeks at this time."

"No, it is not," Aldeon agreed. "His spirits have been low of late. It is certainly not what one would expect from a newly affirmed warrior."

"Which is rather peculiar when one considers that his earliest aspiration has been to become a warrior, would you not say?" Tavaro asked no one in particular. "I believe we all know what it is that Legolas wants, but are we ready to grant him what he wishes?"

"Not if it exposes him to unwarranted danger," Thranduil said quickly, his lips pressed into a grim line.

"Adar, Legolas is a warrior now," Aldeon reminded gently. "And as such, he cannot avoid danger no matter what we desire for him."

"Yes, I know he is a warrior," Thranduil said with a hint of frustration. "He is also one of the youngest, if not the youngest, warrior within our forces. He should by all rights be a novice still. I had not concurred with the decision to elevate him to the status of a warrior at such an early age, and my sentiments remain unchanged."

"His skills had long surpassed some of our most able warriors. Even his training masters had agreed at the time that it would be unfair to hold him back as a novice, regardless of his tender age," Aldeon pointed out.

Thranduil frowned. "I am not disputing his obvious skills, but my belief remains that he is too young to face the perils that are demanded of seasoned warriors. He should continue his tenure in the Home Guards until he is more of an age as his fellow junior warriors."

"Adar, if Legolas objects to serving one year in the Home Guards, he certainly will not appreciate your idea of him spending years more in the Home Guards simply because of his age," Tavaro pointed out.

"It is for his own wellbeing," Thranduil said.

"But not for his happiness," Tavaro's voice was no less firm. "If Legolas is already so unhappy after a few months serving in the Home Guards, how do you think he will be should these months turn to years? I have no desire to see him come to harm and it is my fervent wish that he will never have to experience again what he has already experienced, but that is my own selfish desire. I do not like seeing him so dispirited."

"I must agree with Tavaro," Aldeon said quietly. "We should perhaps consider Legolas' own desires. It is, after all, his life that we are now discussing."

Thranduil looked at his sons and let out a long sigh. "When it comes to the wellbeing of my sons, I cannot help but be selfish. You cannot imagine how difficult it is to send each of you out to face the dangers that prevail in our realm, and now I am asked to do the same with my youngest child. Can you not understand my reluctance?"

"I know the feeling only too well," Feren said. "It is what I feel when I send our warriors to what may be their demise. And now I must face the possibility of sending my youngest brother to the same fate. I do not know whether I can make that choice, and yet I must, as it is my duty." He turned to Tavaro. "Would I assign Legolas to another patrol in these circumstances were he not my brother? If I am to be truthful, the answer is yes. Were he not my brother, I would have immediately assigned him elsewhere upon his affirmation as a warrior where his skills as a warrior are sorely needed. Legolas is right. I have allowed my sentiments as a brother to override that of a prudent commander."

Aldeon looked at him sympathetically. "I doubt any one would fault you for that."

Feren frowned, shaking his head. "But I cannot allow it to continue. It would be unfair to all concerned." He turned to his father. "I am sorry, Adar. I must do what I believe is best in the circumstances, though I assure you it is no more to my liking than to yours."

Thranduil took in a sharp breath and held it briefly. Then he heard his own voice saying words that seemed totally foreign to him. "You must do what you think is right, Feren. I have bestowed that duty upon you when I made you the commander of the troops. I only ask that you refrain from assigning Legolas to the southern patrol until he has gained more experience under his belt."

"You need not be concerned with that. No prudent commander would send but the most experienced and seasoned warriors to that patrol," Feren smiled grimly.

"As much I delight having Legolas at my side, I would be the first one to object if you should assign our little brother to that patrol," Tavaro said.

"I am sure you would," Feren said knowingly. "I will need to give serious consideration as to where I will send Legolas."

"Wherever you decide to send him, I am certain Legolas will be most happy for the change," Aldeon said.

"Well, I am glad that at least one member of this family will be happy," Feren said wryly.

"I have one further request," Thranduil said. "I want someone of experience to accompany Legolas on his new deployment."

"You wish someone to replace Salque?" Tavaro asked. "Why not assign a guard to Legolas yourself, Adar?"

"Because Legolas will not be tolerant of another personal guard. He blames himself yet for Salque's death. The idea that someone whose duty is to protect him at all cost is repellent to him. I doubt even I could force a guard upon him at this time, as much as I desire to do so. I had previously hoped that this problem needed not be addressed until further down the road, when he had completed his tenure in the Home Guards and more time had passed so that the raw edges of memories could be soften. But that is not to be the case now."

"And you believe he will not object now to another warrior at his side watching his every move, even if he gets his wish of being assigned to a border patrol?" Tavaro asked.

"I believe it is the rule that warriors always patrol in twosomes," Thranduil said with a raised brow. "I am merely requesting that a seasoned warrior be paired with Legolas and that I have an opportunity to speak with that warrior prior to their departure."

Tavaro grinned. "Legolas will see through it nevertheless."

"But he will not be able to object to what is the rule," Thranduil countered.

Feren allowed himself a small smile. "I would have done it without your asking, Adar, but rest assured that whoever I decide to assign to be Legolas' partner will have an audience with you before they leave."

Thranduil nodded. "How soon will this all take place?"

"No later than the end of this week," Feren replied.

"So soon?" Thranduil asked, unable to control his dismay.

Feren let out a long breath. "Delaying it for any period of time will only make it more difficult."

"So long as it does not happen before my leave comes to an end," Tavaro said with a grin. "I wish to spend as much time as possible with the bratling before he leaves to become a real warrior."

"A real warrior, indeed," Thranduil murmured.

"Adar, Legolas will make you proud," Aldeon said gently.

Thranduil eyed his eldest. "He already does, as do all of you."

TBC

Thank you very much for the reviews. I have responded to them where I could by e-mail.


	3. Partings

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

Chapter 3 - Partings

Hesin knocked lightly on the closed door and when bidden, pushed it open and entered the office of the commander of the King's troops.

"You have sent for me, Lord Feren?" he asked, stopping within a few steps of the doorway.

Feren nodded and gestured to a chair. "Thank you for coming. Please sit down."

Hesin watched the other's face carefully, trying to discern from the neutral expression as to why he had been summoned before the commander.

"Let me first apologize for calling you in. I know you are currently on leave. I will try to keep this as brief as possible," Feren said with a smile.

"My time is at your disposal," Hesin said quickly.

"Thank you. I appreciate that." Feren dipped his head slightly. "I understand you have been serving in the eastern patrol for quite some time now and that you are due to return to it by this week's end."

"That is correct, my lord," Hesin replied.

"My brother, Legolas, will be accompanying you on your return, to join the eastern patrol," Feren continued.

"Legolas?" Hesin echoed in obvious surprise. "Is he not serving in the Home Guards?"

"He is, but I believe his skills will better serve the Realm in the border patrols," Feren explained. "You look rather startled. Do you have doubts about him serving in the eastern patrol?"

Hesin shook his head. "I believe the young prince's skills are quite well known among the warriors. Few have doubts about his ability, but if I may be so bold as to point out that he is very young. Is it not customary for young warriors to spend some time in the Home Guards before moving onto other patrols?"

"That is the prevailing rule, certainly, but there have been instances where exceptional young warriors have been assigned to the border patrols, having spent little or no time in the Home Guards," Feren reminded. "And I believe Legolas to be one of those warriors."

Hesin smiled. "And you have good reason to, my lord. It seems rather wasteful for the young prince to remain in the Home Guards when his skills can benefit us so much more elsewhere."

Feren nodded slowly. "It is what I have come to realize as well. It is with that in mind that I have a favour to ask of you, Hesin."

"My lord, I gladly place myself at your disposal," the other elf said hastily.

"Not at my disposal," Feren smiled. "But at Legolas' disposal. I would ask that you keep watch over my brother, and lend him aid in ways that only a seasoned warrior can."

Hesin shot to his feet, looking thoroughly distraught. "Keep watch over him? Do you not remember what happened the last time you asked the same of me? I failed you then, my lord. The young prince nearly died while in my keep. The shame of my failure eats away at me still. I cannot, dare not, accept such a heavy responsibility again."

"I would not have asked this of you if I have the slightest doubt about your capability and loyalty, Hesin," Feren said firmly. "Legolas is very dear to me and I would not chance his safety to just anyone. What happened before was not your fault and you should cease placing blame on yourself. But you know from that past experience that keeping watch over Legolas will not be an easy task."

"My lord, you honour me with your generous words, but I fear I may not live up to your expectations," Hesin continued to protest.

"I know you and Legolas have maintained steadfast contact since your initial encounter and I know my brother places much trust in you," Feren said.

"I owe my life to the young prince. It is not something that I will forget in this lifetime," Hesin said.

Feren's brows creased. "And yet you would refuse what I ask of you."

Hesin looked nearly stricken at the words. "My lord, it is not that I refuse. I would lay my life down for him, but I fear I may once again fail your trust in me."

Feren stood and came around his desk to stand at the other's side. He clasped the older elf's shoulder firmly. "Hesin, you are a seasoned and able warrior. My trust in you remains unhindered, regardless of what has happened in the past."

Hesin drew in a deep breath and bowed. "In that case, then I would be honoured to accept your trust in me, again. I will keep watch over the young prince with my life."

Feren nodded, "Thank you, Hesin. Legolas is in safe hands then." He hesitated briefly before continuing. "I would be obliged if Legolas never learns of what transpired in this room just now. I do not want him to think that it is his ability that I doubt."

Hesin smiled knowingly. "I understand, my lord."

Feren reciprocated the smile. "Than I would ask that you indulge us further with your understanding, as the King wishes to speak with you himself. Do not look so concerned. I suspect he will simply repeat what I have asked of you. Understandably, he harbours great concerns regarding Legolas' safety. Come, he is awaiting us in his library."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Feren nodded briefly to the King and made for the door, leaving Hesin alone with Thranduil.

"Please sit down, Hesin," Thranduil indicated.

Hesin bowed deeply before taking the proffered seat.

"Thank you for agreeing to what Lord Feren has asked of you. Your decision has eased my concerns considerably," Thranduil began.

"I am deeply honoured that both you and Lord Feren place so much trust in my ability," Hesin said humbly. "Especially so since I failed so miserably before to keep Prince Legolas from harm."

"What happened before was an extraordinary series of events," Thranduil said. "The blame lies not with you, but with those who are no longer part of our realm. Dwell on it no further, Hesin."

Hesin dipped his head. "I thank you for your generosity."

"No, it is I who should thank you for agreeing to what we have asked of you," Thranduil corrected. "And I speak these words to you not as your king, but as a father."

"I shall watch over Prince Legolas with my life. This I pledge to you, my lord, with all my heart," Hesin said with uncompromising resolve.

Thranduil nodded. "Your loyalty leaves little for doubt and I am reassured that my son will be in good hands. Legolas, however, grieves yet for Salque and openly deplores the notion that another life should be sacrificed to safeguard his own. I therefore ask that not only you keep my son safe, but that you keep yourself safe as well."

"I understand," Hesin said. "It is a tall order that you ask of me, my lord, and I will do all that within my power to fulfill it. But I am also resolved to protect your son with my life if such need arises, and that is a choice I make willingly, whether you request it or not."

Thranduil regarded the elf before him for a long moment before nodding briefly. "I can say little else but thank you and I hope to the Valar that it will never come to that."

Hesin smiled. "As do I, my lord."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you intend to take your entire chamber with you, Legolas?" Tavaro asked his brother as he surveyed the multiple articles strewn across the other's bed.

Legolas looked at his brother rather helplessly. "I do not know what and how much I need to take with me."

Tavaro laughed. "Perhaps we have all overestimated your ability, Legolas. A true warrior knows exactly how many sets of clean undergarments he needs to pack. You have just failed your first test, little brother."

Legolas threw his brother an exasperated look. "I do not recall having to recite the number of undergarments that a warrior must have in his pack when I swore my oath as a warrior."

"Well, then, I must speak to Adar regarding the wording of the oath. Such item of the utmost importance should be not omitted," Tavaro said, grinning. "Do not look so stricken, Legolas. I will not allow a brother of mine to embark upon patrol duties without a properly packed pack. I shall help you with this task. Now watch and learn."

"Just tell me what I need to bring. I can pack my own things," Legolas protested. "I am not completely helpless."

Tavaro grinned and reached over to tousle his hair. "I know you are not, bratling, but allow me to do this one thing for you. After all, it is not a common day event that a brother of mine sets out on his first patrol."

"It is not my first patrol," Legolas refuted. "I have been a part of the Home Guard patrol for months now."

"Which you and I both know is no comparison to the border patrols," Tavaro said calmly. "Are you excited?"

Legolas nodded enthusiastically and then added, looking suddenly very unsure of himself. "But the prospect also frightens me. What if I am found lacking? What if I become a liability to the other warriors because of my inexperience? What if they do not like me?"

Tavaro set down the tunic that he had been folding and pulled his brother to him briefly. "You will be fine, little brother."

"How can you be so certain?" Legolas asked, clearly not reassured.

"Because I have seen you with your weapons. If I were an orc in the eastern borders, I would be searching for a new abode most diligently, knowing that you are on your way to make my life a total misery." Tavaro said.

Legolas stared at his brother for several seconds before a grin broke across his face. "Thank you, Tavaro. I can always count on you to bring me cheer."

At this moment, there was a light knock on the door and both brothers turned to see Aldeon entering the room.

"Are you here to help me pack as well?" Legolas asked with a smile.

"Do you need help?" Aldeon asked, eyeing the nearly filled pack. "It seems to me that Tavaro has it well under control, but I hope he has left room for this."

Legolas looked at the neatly wrapped bundle in his brother's hand. "What is it?"

"Something to supplement your diet while you are away from home," Aldeon said, smiling. "I know how fond you are of dried fruits, which unfortunately, are not part of the standard fare allotted to warriors on patrol. There should be enough here to last you for quite some time, if you do not overindulge yourself."

Legolas swallowed, feeling a threatening warmth in his eyes. "Thank you, Aldeon."

Aldeon drew him into an embrace. "You are very welcome, Legolas." His arms tightened around the younger elf briefly. "I shall miss you, little one. Please promise me that you will take care."

Legolas nodded, not trusting his voice to speak at the moment. Suddenly he felt overwhelmed with despair at the thought of parting from those that had loved and cherished him from the day that he was brought into this world. For a brief moment, the idea of leaving his home to face all manners of the unknown seemed pure folly and endlessly frightening. Just as quickly, he pushed the thought away with fierce resolution. Tomorrow morning, he would embark upon the journey that he had dreamt of for all his life.

He pulled himself from his brother's arms and smiled with what he hoped to be unquestionable confidence. "Worry not for me, Aldeon. I am a warrior now."

Aldeon regarded him for a long moment and then nodded. "Yes, you are, Legolas."

xxxxxxxxxxx

The chamber was bathed in darkness, but Thranduil needed no light to find his way to his youngest son's bedside, something that he had done countless times before over the years. This night, however, shall be a special night, one that which would be branded into his memory for the rest of his immortal life.

He eased himself gently onto his son's bed and stared at his sleeping child. The mattress accommodated his weight with nary a movement, but the slight disturbance was enough to stir its sleeping occupant. Thranduil reached out and laid a calming hand on his child's youthful brows.

"Sleep, my son," he whispered, the words barely a breath in the night air.

As if sensing the familiar, steady presence of his father, Legolas let out a small, contented sigh and sank deeper into slumber.

Thranduil's hand moved lightly as a moth over his son's silken hair, savouring the familiar feel as he watched the sleeping face of his youngest child. He drank in the fine features greedily, daring not to blink in the fear that the beloved face may disappear should he close his eyes even briefly. It was foolish, of course, but on this night, Thranduil was prepared to set aside all barriers of reason and sense. Tomorrow, Legolas would embark upon his journey into undisputed adulthood, but tonight, this son was his elfling still, and Thranduil intended to cherish every moment of these dark hours.

He allowed his mind to wander, weaving in and out of memories that at times brought a smile to his face and at times, a frown. _The small delicate bundle placed into his arms by the beaming nursemaid, as light and insubstantial as the spring air. The unsteady toddler, grasping at chairs for support, his cherubic face bursting with guileless mirth as he toddled into his father's waiting arms. A small hand grasping his own with an endearing trust. The look of defiance marring the still childish features while balking at some perceived injustice. The joy and delight on the untouched, youthful face as the slender hands, so like his own, fingered the first bow that had been lovingly carved by the oldest brother. The many endless nights spent at this same bedside, tending to the hurts of this very child._

"Ai, Legolas, how can you be such endless joy and endless heartache all at once?" Thranduil asked silently. His fingers caressed the smooth skin. "I shall miss you dearly. Return to me safe and whole, my child, for you are precious to me beyond measure."

TBC

Thank you for reading this story and a special thanks to those who took the time to review. Once again, I have responded to those reviews via e-mail. 


	4. The Journey East

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chapter 4 - The Journey East

It had been two days since they rode out from the stronghold, two days of a thus far uneventful journey that drew him farther and farther away from the familiar sanctuary of love and security. It had not been easy bidding each of his brothers farewell, but it had been especially difficult taking leave of his father. Very little had been said by Thranduil that morning when they had gathered outside the great doors of the palace, but the long and lingering looks that he had bestowed upon his youngest had expressed volumes more than any spoken word could convey. Recalling the face of his father, a composite of pride, sorrow and immeasurable love, made Legolas swallow the lump that had been growing in his throat.

Ai, he missed his father and brothers already, and wondered whether such leave-taking would come easier in the future. He certainly hoped so.

"I remembered clearly the first time I left my home for patrol duty," Hesin suddenly said, as their horses ambled easily over grounds made damp by snow that had only recently melted. "It took almost all that I had not to spill tears, which, had it happened, would have embarrassed myself for eternity before my fellow warriors."

Legolas turned to look at his companion, startled by the other's words, which seemed to echo his very own thoughts. "Are you are a mind-reader, Hesin?"

The other elf laughed. "No, I am not a mind-reader, but the look on your face is one that I have seen many times before, on young warriors as they take their first step into the unknowns."

Legolas did his best to look indignant. "This hardly qualifies as stepping into the unknowns. I know what is ahead, for I have trained all my life for this."

Hesin smiled. "Sometimes there is discrepancy between training and reality. No warrior can be completely prepared for all that he might be called upon to do, no matter what his skills and experience may be. This is simply because our enemies are not always predictable."

Legolas frowned as he took in the other's words. "How do we counter this unpredictability then?"

"We draw on our instincts and pray that we can react quickly enough to avoid injury or death, to oneself and to fellow warriors," Hesin answered. "That is another reason that warriors never venture forth alone. They always travel in no less than twos, but more often in fours. It is imperative that we watch out for each other's safety. Our survival depends on that. One pair of eyes is no match for four pairs."

Legolas nodded. "When I was a novice, our training masters made that abundantly clear to us."

"And for good reason, as you will see for yourself soon enough," Hesin said.

"I suppose I will be the one with the least experience. In fact, I already know I am," Legolas said rather morosely. "Other warriors will not wish for me to be part of their group."

Hesin smiled. "You have little to fear in that. Your reputation as Mirkwood's finest archer precedes you and many will be eager to have you by their side."

A tinge of pink coloured the fair skin. "I fear such a reputation has been greatly exaggerated and those who believe it to be the truth will be sadly disappointed."

"I have seen you with your bow, and I believe the reputation is well deserved," Hesin said.

The flush deepened in Legolas' face. "Thank you for your kind words." Then smiling sheepishly, he added. "I need all the encouragement I can get right now."

"It is only natural to feel nervous when you embark upon your first patrol. I remember the feeling well, though my experience took place millennia ago. I felt as if I was a stranger trying to fit into an established family. I thought all eyes were on my every move, and they probably were, and that everyone was waiting for me to make my first mistake."

Legolas looked at him with wide eyes. "Were they?"

Hesin laughed. "To this day, I really do not know. They might have been, but there was no unkindness from the other, more experienced warriors. They too had once been in the same predicament." He regarded the younger elf with a cheerful smile. "It will be all right, Legolas. You will fit in well with the others."

Legolas nodded, though he hardly looked convinced. For a while, they rode in companionable silence. Hesin glanced at the other's youthful face and knew that Legolas needed more than verbal reassurance to put to rest his understandable apprehension. Hesin harboured little doubt that Legolas would find easy acceptance among the other warriors. It was difficult not to like the young elf.

"What is it like in the eastern patrol, Hesin?" Legolas' voice suddenly interrupted his train of thoughts. "You have been serving in it for quite some time now, have you not?"

Hesin nodded. "Aye. It has almost become a second home to me now. For most part, the patrols are uneventful, though we do come across marauding groups of orcs from time to time. They have also launched periodic attacks upon the settlements in the area. We do our best to keep secure the areas surrounding those settlements, but with the limited number of warriors, that is not always possible. We have some success in containing their forays, but it is impossible to eradicate the threat completely." He let out a small sigh. "As the Shadow deepens over our land, the threat will only grow, I am afraid."

"I have the utmost faith in our warriors. We will not lose this battle with the Shadow," Legolas said firmly.

Hesin looked at him, smiling at the youthful determination on the other's face. "There is a need for more youthful warriors among us. It is refreshing and encouraging to witness such optimism. I fear many of us have grown too weary of this constant battle."

Legolas looked alarm. "Do you mean to give up?"

Hesin shook his head. "No. I, like many others, will fight to our last breath, but we grow weary nonetheless. For too many years now have we lived with this war. Peace is a distant memory."

"I have not seen Mirkwood in the time of peace," Legolas said quietly.

Hesin regarded him with sympathy. "Perhaps someday you and I both will see it together."

Legolas suddenly smiled. "I am certain we will, if we carry out our duties with diligence."

Hesin laughed. "I can almost believe you."

"Tell me something of the warriors with whom we will be serving. And the captain - is he a reasonable one to serve under?" Legolas asked. "And his second in command? What is he like?"

The older elf laughed again. "It is a fortunate thing that we have still one more day of travel before us before we reach the main camp, for it will take at least that long to satisfy your curiosity."

Legolas grinned. "I would like to prepare myself as much as possible for what is ahead of me. This would lessen the chances of committing errors."

Hesin nodded, smiling. "A wise approach, indeed, my young friend. Though I am not in the habit of speaking about my fellow warriors behind their backs, I suppose this qualifies as an exception. After all, knowing your comrades is nearly as important as knowing your enemies."

To which, Legolas nodded enthusiastically.

xxxxxx

"Welcome, Legolas," Callon greeted his new warrior by grasping the other's forearm in a firm grip.

"Thank you, Captain," Legolas said as steadily as he could, knowing that many sets of eyes were on him.

"Welcome back, Hesin," Callon turned to greet Legolas' companion. "I trust you have enjoyed your leave."

"I did, thank you," Hesin answered, smiling. He reached into his pack and drew out a sealed packet. "I have a message for you from Lord Feren."

Callon took the packet, but made no effort to read it right away. "Thank you." Turning to Legolas again, he smiled warmly. "I am pleased that you are to join us, Legolas. I have heard many fine things about you and I have no doubt that you will make a valuable addition to this patrol." He eyed the bow that was slung across the younger elf's shoulders and his smile broadened. "And I am certain that I am not alone when I say that I am very much looking forward to seeing you in action with your bow."

Legolas flushed as he dipped his head. "I have much to learn yet and I hope you will all be patient with me as I find my foothold in the patrol."

Callon laughed and turned to the elf beside him. "This is my lieutenant, Bainion. He will show you the camp and where you may stow your pack."

"I would be pleased to show Legolas the camp, Captain," Hesin said quickly. "I am certain Bainion has other matters to tend to."

"Fine, fine," Callon said agreeably, turning his attention at last to the packet in his hand.

Hesin touched Legolas briefly on the shoulder. "Come, I will show you where you will be sleeping and you may wish to have a brief wash before the midday meal, which will be served shortly."

Legolas nodded and hefted his pack onto his shoulder. Before they had taken more than a few steps toward the other side of the camp, anther elf fell in beside them.

"Welcome back, Hesin," the newly arrived elf said, giving Legolas a pleasant smile. "And welcome, Legolas."

"Thank you," Legolas replied quickly.

"Legolas, this is Arphen. He and I have the fortune, or should it be misfortune, of sharing many patrols together, watching out for each other," Hesin explained with a broad grin. "And he is no doubt anxious right now, wondering whether I have brought any letters back with me."

Arphen grinned sheepishly. "It has been some time since the last messenger was here. I am not the only anxious one for word from home."

Hesin smiled with understanding. "Of course. I do indeed bring letters from home. And here you are. Perhaps you will be kind enough to distribute these to the others as well, as I need to help Legolas settle in."

Arphen took the thick packet of letters with a broad smile. "Thank you, Hesin. You have made many of us very happy today."

Hesin laughed as he stood and watched the other elf make his way around the camp, merrily distributing the letters into eagerly awaiting hands. He turned and saw the half-puzzled smile on Legolas' face.

"You will find out soon enough how much a letter from home means after you have been on patrol for some time," Hesin explained. "It takes you home, if just for a few short moments."

Legolas nodded, though he did not fully understand the underlying sadness in the other's voice.

"Here, you can set your things here, along side of mine," Hesin indicated. "We will hold camp here for a few days yet, it would seem. This is where we will be sleeping on nights that we are not on patrol. If you would like, I will show you where the stream is and you can have a brief wash."

Legolas nodded. "Yes, I would like that. Thank you, Hesin, for everything."

The older elf smiled and clasped his shoulder briefly. "Warriors look out for each other, remember?"

Legolas returned the smile. As he followed Hesin across the camp, he looked about him with open curiosity, smiling at the glances cast in his direction and feeling gratified when the smiles were reciprocated. He was one of them now, he told himself. And tomorrow, he would receive his first assignment to begin his patrol. A small shiver of anticipation swept through him at the thought.

TBC

Once again, I want to thank you all for reading and especially those who have taken the time to review. They are greatly appreciated and I have responded to them via e-mail. 


	5. One of the Warriors

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

Chapter 5 - One of the Warriors

After the initial period of adjustment following his arrival, Legolas found himself falling easily into the well-established routine of the camp and of his patrol duties. To his surprise, he found that life was not so different after all in the border patrols as what it had been during his tenure in the Home Guards. The scouting forays were certainly longer, to be sure, often taking their little group from the main camp for days on end. And of course, the patrols here were wrought with all manners of danger that he had not experienced while in the Home Guards. He found himself on constant guard for lurking dangers in these unfamiliar territories which, in its own way, was a welcome change from the near complacent attitude that he had taken during the latter days of his Home Guard patrols. His reawakened senses were suddenly on alert for the smallest and seemingly inconsequential anomaly, be it a broken twig, a turned stone or a single crushed leaf. He was actually drawing upon and utilizing what he had learned over the long years of training. In spite of these new demands, he was content and felt, for the first time in his life, that he was truly now one of the warriors.

At the beginning, the most difficult aspect of this new life was overcoming the fear of failure in the duties and responsibilities that had been bestowed upon him. No longer were these training games of the novices which he once took part in. There was now little room for error in these patrols. Any error was invariably paid with blood.

At times, the fear of committing some irrevocable error that may proved to be devastating for the entire patrol had been overwhelming. Out of near desperation, and because he had no one else, he had turned to Hesin to express his growing trepidation.

The older elf had listened sympathetically and had offered him an understanding smile at the end. "Such fears and unease are not surprising. You are unfamiliar with your surroundings, and the people. Give yourself some time and you will find that your instincts as a warrior coming into play quite naturally. Believe me, for I have been where you are now."

He did not at first think that Hesin's words would ever become reality. Yet as the days passed, he found his fears slowly dissipating, and a measure of confidence began to return. The slow trickle of confidence was further bolstered when he had drawn praise from Callon for his actions during an unexpected confrontation with a group of marauding orcs. He had felt giddy then, both from the words of approval coming from his superior, and from the excitement of coming face to face with the enemy.

That had been nearly a week ago. The euphoria had since abated considerably.

Now he was sitting by his bedroll and pack, re-reading, surely for the hundredth time, the letters from his adar and Aldeon, taking comfort from the now familiar words while feeling pangs of homesickness at the same time.

A shadow suddenly fell across him, causing him to look up. It was Hesin.

"I would have thought that you have those letters memorized by now," the older warrior said as he sat down by the other elf.

Legolas grinned sheepishly and carefully refolded the letters and tucked them once more into his pack. "I know each word by heart, but the letters give me comfort nevertheless."

Hesin watched him closely. "Do you feel the need for comfort?"

Legolas looked away from the other's concerned eyes, feeling the flush of embarrassment. "I miss them. I have rarely been away from them for such a length of time."

"And no doubt they miss you," Hesin said gently.

Legolas nodded, staring down at his hands. "Sometimes I even miss their endless fussing." His voice dropped lower. "At least they do not watch my every move and judge me for it."

Hesin stared at the young warrior for a moment before speaking. "Surely, you must have anticipated some extra measure of attention because of who you are."

Legolas shook his head. "No, I did not. I thought I would be accepted simply as another warrior."

Hesin smiled at the other's apparent naiveté. In so many ways, Legolas was but a child yet. His voice was gentle when he spoke again, "Whether with intent or not, you are being watched and judged by others, simply because you are the King's son, and also because of the fact that you do have a reputation as one of skills. But it is also known to all that you are young and lack the experienced that most of us have."

"I know you have said that with time, I would feel more at ease. I did for a spell, but it seems now all eyes are on me once again, waiting for me to make a mistake," Legolas said, looking at the other warrior with misery in his eyes. "I want to tell them all that I have made and will make mistakes. I know I lack experience and I am far from perfect."

"It is not perfection that they expect from you. You are, however, expected to learn and follow the lead of the more seasoned warriors who, you will find, are more than willing to lend you such guidance." He clasped the other's shoulder comfortingly. "Experience does not come overnight. You have trained many years to reach this far, but the training does not end simply because you are now a warrior. I am still learning, and I have been a warrior long before you were born."

"I know I have a long way to go yet," Legolas acknowledged rather grimly.

Hesin laughed. "We all do, and we have all of our immortal life to better ourselves and not to repeat the mistakes that we have made."

"Have you made mistakes?" Legolas asked with obvious interest.

Hesin studied the younger elf with amusement. "I do not know of any elf who has not, and those who claim that they have not are but liars."

Legolas laughed, if a little reluctantly. "You are probably right. All the same though, I hope this feeling of unease passes quickly for I fear it may interfere with my ability as a warrior if I doubt every action that I take."

Hesin concurred, "That is a very real danger indeed. Draw on your intuition, Legolas, for you have been gifted with a wealth of them. At times, a warrior's intuition is no less important than his experience."

Legolas nodded, still looking rather doubtful.

"You did well enough on our last scouting trip," Hesin said encouragingly. "Even the captain has expressed his surprise and praise at your ease of ability."

Legolas flushed. "He is too kind, for I have yet to prove my worth."

"Your arrows saved more than one warrior that night," Hesin reminded quietly. "Rather impressive considering it was but your second outing."

Legolas once again thought back to the surprised encounter with the orcs that night and suppressed an involuntary shudder. They had happened upon the group of twenty or more orcs unexpectedly on what was to be a routine patrol at the outermost perimeters of the main camp. The ensuing fight was brief but no less perilous. By the time all the orcs were killed, not one in their group remained unscathed, though fortunately their injuries amounted to no more than bruises and minor cuts. It had been his first taste of battle since becoming a warrior, and the experience had been both exhilarating and frightening.

Legolas stole a glance at the older warrior. "I could not stop my hands from trembling afterwards."

"A natural reaction," Hesin nodded. "That happens to the best of us, especially if the fighting is particularly grueling, and it was that night. Those orcs should not have been able to come so close to the camp in the first place." Hesin was frowning.

Legolas knew that the other scouting group on duty that night had somehow allowed the penetration by the orcs into what should have been protected territory. Callon had not been pleased at the lapse of security and Bainion, who had led the other scouting group, had bore the brunt of his captain's displeasure. Apparently, they had been distracted by another group of orcs and had unwittingly left that one section of perimeter unguarded. Even such a brief lapse could have led to dire consequences, as Legolas had quickly learned. Danger seldom allowed second chances in these woods.

He glanced across the camp where he could see Bainion in discussion with their captain and just as quickly, he looked away. Though the lieutenant had so far made no overt display of his feelings toward Legolas, the young warrior nonetheless sensed an unspoken hostility each time he was in the other warrior's presence. Though he remained ignorant of the source of Bainion's antipathy, he did know that because of the lieutenant, he was once more experiencing the now familiar pangs of unease.

Legolas had not realized that Hesin had been watching him closely until the older elf spoke. "Bainion has never been easy to get along with."

Legolas turned his attention rather sharply back to his companion. "I have not voiced any complaints."

Hesin smiled. "I can see the look on your face and can guess what you are thinking. Bainion has been a warrior for a very long time now. He is a very able warrior, but at times, he is handicapped by his stubbornness. He is very set in his ways and that makes it difficult to deal with the unexpected, which is what we must face each day."

"Am I among the unexpected?" Legolas asked. "For I do not think he is overly fond of my presence here."

Once again, Hesin smiled. "I think it is your youthfulness that he objects to, more than your person. I believe he thinks you as a novice still and therefore has no place fighting among the seasoned warriors here. Though I would think your show of ability so far should prove to him otherwise."

"Apparently not so," Legolas said morosely. "I cannot help but feel that he is waiting for an opportunity to pounce on me as soon as I make a misstep."

Hesin laughed. "That is rather dramatic. You need not fear him, Legolas, or that his demeanour is the norm in this camp. The others here like you well enough, so far as I can see. Carry on as you have been doing and everything will fall into place."

Legolas managed a small smile. "Thank you, Hesin. Your presence and words have been a great comfort to me." His smile suddenly broadened into one of mischief. "I am certain my adar and brother will be more than pleased with what you have done so far."

Hesin looked startled, but only briefly before bursting into laughter. "So you are aware of our little secret then?"

"It was hardly a secret to me. Not for a moment did I think my adar and Feren would allow me out of their sight without first attaching someone to my side to watch over my every move. Though I was surprised that they did so with so little fanfare. I had been expecting them to tell me in no uncertain terms that a guard was being assigned to me, whether I wish it or not."

"The King and Lord Feren were very mindful of your feelings concerning this," Hesin said quietly.

Legolas smiled wryly. "But yet they have assigned you as my guard."

"I do not see myself as your guard. It is customary, in any event, that a new warrior be paired with one who is more seasoned and that is what is happening now. I expect you to watch out for my back as much as I watch out for yours."

Legolas regarded the older elf for a long moment. "But you will risk your life to protect mine nonetheless." He drew in a deep breath. "I do not wish another life to be lost because of me. You cannot imagine what a burden it is that I carry since Salque's death. I do not wish anything more to add to that burden." His voice dropped to a whisper. "I will not be able to bear it."

"You cannot hold yourself responsible for Salque's death. He was a warrior, and he died in battle, as did many of our fellow warriors," Hesin said firmly. "Whether we set out purposely to do so or not, we, as warriors, risk our lives for each other each time we are in battle. It is our sworn duty and responsibility to protect one another."

"Will you promise me that you will not risk your life needlessly for mine?" Legolas asked after a spell.

"That is not a promise that I can make for I do not know how I will react should the situation arises," Hesin said truthfully. "But I can assure you that I value my life and have no intention whatsoever of throwing it away on a whim. Legolas, regardless of what our wishes are, there is no guarantee against death when we are out here. It is a risk that all warriors have to learn to live with." Seeing the troubled frown on the younger elf's face, Hesin reached out and grasped Legolas' shoulder consolingly. "Let us not fret over something that may never come to be. We have been fortunate thus far and perhaps we will continue to be so."

"Perhaps," Legolas nodded, though he did not sound convinced.

"We should take this opportunity to rest as we will be leaving for patrol in but a few hours. There have been reports of orc sightings just northeast of here. If that is the case, then we can count on a flurry of activities coming our way."

Legolas could not help but grinned at the other's words. "Patrol duties are certainly more exciting here than they are in the Home Guards."

Hesin laughed. "Only the young can equate danger with excitement. I recall that there was a mention of trembling hands not so long ago."

Legolas grinned sheepishly. "Aye, the excitement is there, but so is fear. It is a heady combination."

"Keep a good balance of both and you will do well," Hesin advised. "Too much of either will lead to your downfall."

Legolas broke into a slow grin. "Since you will be inevitably tied to any downfall of mine, I suppose I best try to keep that balance in place."

Hesin let out a long, careful breath before he too grinned. "Thank the Valar for that reassurance, young one."

TBC

Thank you for reading this story. I have responded via e-mail to those of you who have been so kind to leave reviews.


	6. Orcs and Men

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chapter 6 - Orcs and Men

There was no moon this night, and the forest was bathed in a myriad of shadows of varying darkness. Darkness, however, had never been a hindrance to the elven sight. The two warriors, nearly invisible to the naked eyes in the canopy of branches and leaves, watched the procession of dark creatures as they trampled through the forest grounds. The trees hummed mournfully and trembled in protest at this repugnant pillage of their once pristine domain.

Feeling the quivering branch beneath him, Legolas reached out and placed his hand against the smooth trunk, offering soundless words of serenity to sooth the distress of his arboreal perch. The quivering stilled under his calming touch, but the tension remained both in the tree and elf.

Several of the dark creatures suddenly stopped and looked about suspiciously. Instantly, Legolas' grip on his bow tightened and he reached behind for an arrow. Hesin reached out and gripped his arm lightly. Legolas turned to the older warrior and saw the slight shake of the other's head. Lowering his hand from the quiver, Legolas turned his attention to the vile creatures below.

"The trees are no longer moving," one of the creatures said.

"The wind has stopped," his companion offered.

The first creature shook his head. "There is no wind tonight and yet the trees move." He sniffed loudly. "There is a stench in the air. The cursed elves are close."

"Of course there is a stench. It is where we are heading. We will not get there if we tarry here much longer."

"Something is not right," the first creature protested. "There is evil in these trees. We should retreat to the others. I fear there is ambush ahead."

"No. That is not our order. We will not go back until we have the information needed, unless you no longer value your head. Now cease this foolishness and let us get going before we are left behind." Without waiting for the other's reply, the creature hurried after the main group, followed closely by the other three who had also stopped.

The suspicious one remained where he was, peering at the darkness around him. Legolas held his breath and forced himself not to reach for his arrows again. Hesin did not move beside him. With another loud sniff, the remaining creature at last took off after his companions.

Once the creatures were out of sight, Legolas released the breath that he had been holding and flexed his cramped fingers. He glared at the darkness that had swallowed the last of the orcs, wrinkling his nose at the foulness of the air left in their wake. Indignation flared hotly through him. Stench of elves, indeed!

"Should we not go after them?" Legolas asked Hesin, eager to deal with those loathsome creatures that had so readily insulted his kind.

The other elf shook his head. "We go pass them, to get to back to the others. There are too many of them and only two of us. Come, we must hurry!"

Silently, the two elves sprang with haste through the trees, moving in a wide arc from the path last taken by their enemies. Soon, a familiar whistle sounded, signaling the proximity of their group. Hesin let out a responding whistle through the night air. Moments later, they found themselves reunited with the rest of their party.

"Orcs are heading this way," Hesin wasted no time in reporting to Bainion. "There are about thirty of them, and their destination is the main camp. I believe they are on a scouting mission, rather than out for confrontation. One of them spoke of getting information back to another group."

Bainion nodded. "We will stop them. Arphen, Tithernon I want you two to head back in that direction and try to draw them back here. Signal when you are near. The rest of us will take our position in the trees and wait for them. Go quickly!" Then turning to the remaining elves, he ordered curtly. "Into the trees, now. Do not fire your arrows until I give the signal."

Hesin touched Legolas' sleeve lightly. "Stay close to me."

Bainion turned sharply to the two elves. "No, I want all of you to spread out. Take up your position in separate trees. I want to be able to surround those creatures when they come."

"But --" Hesin protested and was immediately cut off by his lieutenant.

"That is my order and I expect it to be obeyed. There are only eight of us to deal with thirty of the enemy. We have neither the luxury nor time to cater to warriors who cannot fend for themselves." His eyes were unwavering on Legolas as he spoke. "Anybody who cannot stand on his own out here has no place among real warriors."

Legolas flushed and had to bite back words of angry protest at the blatant implication. Drawing in a deep breath, he turned to Hesin. "It is all right, Hesin. I can fend for myself." Without another word, he sought out a tree for his refuge and quickly made his way toward it.

For a brief moment, Hesin regarded Bainion. "Those are not Lord Feren's orders."

"Lord Feren is not in command of this group right now. I am in command and you would be wise not to forget that. I will not risk lives of the other warriors simply to coddle an inexperienced elfling who has reached where he is now simply because of his connections. I have no time for further arguments. Get into position now!"

Hesin pressed his lips into a thin line as he nodded curtly. "Yes, Lieutenant."

He turned and chose a tree that was closest to the one where Legolas had stationed himself and scaled it in a few easy moves. From where he was, he could make out the younger elf behind the foliage of greens. He was not nearly close enough to divert any wayward arrows, he thought with helpless frustration. He could only hope that the young elf would stay within the trees and not expose himself recklessly to danger. His thoughts turned grimmer still when he recalled the last time that they had positioned themselves as thus in the trees. Legolas had nearly been killed then. He shook his head with determination. It was not going to happen again.

The signal from the scouting elves came sooner than they had expected, followed almost immediately by the noisy appearance of the first of the orcs. Hesin readied his bow and afforded himself a brief glance in Legolas' direction. The young elf's gaze was intent on the dark creatures that were now filtering through the trees, his bow poised unerringly for the first release.

Then Bainion's signal sounded and the night air was suddenly filled with the silent, deadly missiles, followed by welcome grunts of pain from their enemies. The orcs that had been in the back of the group quickly scattered, some seeking refuge behind trees while others scampered back in the direction from which they came.

Legolas swung his bow around in search for his next target and found that the remaining orcs were either now hidden or beyond his range for a clear shot. He threw a glance toward the tree where he knew Bainion was positioned and fought back the instinct to drop to the ground to continue the fight. Why was Bainion holding back on the signal for the ground battle? Surely he could see that some of the orcs were getting away?

After what seemed an eternity, the signal at last sounded and Legolas dropped nimbly from his perch onto the ground, and without hesitation, ran in the direction in which the orcs had taken in flight, deposing swiftly the enemies along the way with his knives. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Hesin keeping pace with him. The two elves plunged deeper into the woods after the fleeing orcs.

"Legolas, to your left!" He heard Hesin's voice call out and barely had time to duck a swinging scimitar. Spinning around, he swept up his right arm in an arc, cutting deeply into the enemy's side, while he rammed his other knife forward. He grimaced at the spray of the blackened blood as he pulled his knife free. Not sparing another thought for the fallen creature, he sprinted onward to continue his pursuit. He knew there were at least two more orcs fleeing before him, and he had no intention of allowing them to escape.

"Legolas!" Hesin called out.

He faltered briefly and chanced a look behind him. The other elf had stopped in his tracks.

"Legolas, come back. The signal!" Hesin called out again.

Legolas forced his feet to stop. "Signal?"

"We are to cease pursuit and fall back," Hesin said, looking grim.

"But there are more orcs out there! At least two of them. We cannot allow them to get away!" Legolas protested.

"I know, but nevertheless, we have our order to go back," Hesin said. "Come."

"If we allow them to escape, they may bring back others," Legolas was not ready to give up the fight yet.

Hesin shook his head. "We need to go back to the others."

Expelling a frustrated breath of air, Legolas turned and followed the older elf reluctantly. "It makes no sense! We could have easily overtaken them."

"Perhaps Bainion is aware of something that we are not," Hesin offered, though he too sounded frustrated.

Throwing one more reluctant glance behind him, Legolas quickly made his way to the other elf.

"You are not injured?" Hesin asked as he looked at the younger elf's splashed tunic.

Legolas shook his head. "Though you may all think otherwise, I am not as helpless as I appear and am quite able to take care of myself." He could not quite contain the bitterness in his voice.

"What Bainion said is not necessarily the opinion held by the rest of us," Hesin said quietly. "I can assure you that it is quite the contrary."

"Then why did he say what he did?" Legolas asked, hating the near childish tone in his own voice.

Hesin shook his head. "I do not know. Perhaps jealousy."

"Jealousy?" Legolas echoed. "I do not understand. He is the lieutenant and I am merely a young, inexperienced warrior."

Hesin patted his on the shoulder. "It is at times hard for me to understand as well. Leave it be, Legolas. Be content knowing that you are well liked by the others."

Upon returning to the others, Bainion had given Legolas, along with two others, the order to gather together the orc bodies into a pile so that they could be burned. It had been a thoroughly unpleasant task, but one, he knew, that had to be done.

Legolas looked at his tainted hands in distaste. He had tried wiping clean them on a handful of leaves, but smudges of the blackened blood clung stubbornly to the spaces between his fingers. He would have to wait until he returned to the main camp before he could clean himself thoroughly in the nearby stream. He looked over at the smoldering pile and forced back a gag at the putrid smoke that hung heavily in the air. He hoped that Bainion would give the order soon to return to the main camp.

Two of the warriors had taken injury in the clash with the orcs, though fortunately the injuries were not serious. One had suffered a rather deep slash to his thigh and would have to be carried back to the camp in a hastily made litter. The other had a cut hand that had not even required stitches. All in all, they had been quite successful in the confrontation, though Legolas could not help but question in his own mind the wisdom of allowing the orcs to escape.

Once the orcs had been reduced to a barely smoking heap and then covered loosely with dirt, Bainion issued the order to move out. They took turns carrying the makeshift litter and as their journey progressed, Legolas found that he was tiring very quickly. The urgent flight through the trees to warn the others of the orcs and the subsequent fighting had drained him more than he thought possible, and the effects were becoming increasingly pronounced now that the rush of adrenaline had dissipated. He adjusted the weight of the litter slightly and pressed forward with grim determination. He knew he was being watched closely, and he had no intention of displaying any outward sign of weakness to satisfy the lieutenant's scrutinizing eyes.

The sky was streaked with the first light of dawn by the time they at last reached the main camp. Even in his weary state, Legolas immediately sensed that something was out of the ordinary as soon as they stepped within the periphery of the camp. At such an early hour, few should be stirring yet, but on this morn, the camp appeared to be in full activity.

"What has happened?" Bainion asked. "Where is the captain?"

The elf who had came forward to meet them replied quickly. "The captain has returned to the stronghold to hold audience with Lord Feren. Because of the increased orc activities in this area recently, he is to make the request for more warriors to be sent here. In his absence, he has asked that you take charge of the camp. He should return within two, three days."

Bainion regarded the other elf closely. "Something has happened as well. What is it?"

"Our night patrol came across a group of men late last evening," the other elf said, unable to mask the excitement in his voice. "They were brought back to the camp."

"Men?" Bainion echoed. "How many? Were they armed? What purpose do they have in our woods?"

"There are three adults and three children. Two of the adults are armed, but they seem to pose no danger. As to their purpose, we have been unable to understand each other thus far as they speak only Westron, and there are none among us with enough knowledge of that tongue to make sense of what they are saying."

"And there are children among them?" Bainion asked incredulously.

The other elf nodded. "They have just awaken, and are about to take their morning meal."

Bainion looked in the direction of the main campfire. "Lead the way to them. I need to speak to them to find out their true intention."

"Legolas?" Hesin touched the younger elf's arm lightly. "Come, I believe both you and I need a hot meal after such a long night."

Legolas flinched at the other's touch and stepped back. "I - I am too weary to eat. I think I will head for my bedroll instead."

"You need food," Hesin insisted. "You may rest after you have eaten."

Legolas shook his head, eyeing the figures huddled about the campfire in the small central clearing. Without another word, he turned abruptly and made his way to the base of the tree where his bedroll was kept. Dropping to the ground, he drew his knees into chest, hugging them close while pressing his back against the comforting sturdiness of the trunk.

There were men in the camp!

He felt the nerves in his stomach clench painfully. Stop it, he admonished himself sharply. _You are a warrior now so conduct yourself as one! These are not the same men as those who had hurt you. Those men are long gone. Feren had made certain of it._

Yet the fear remained. He hugged his knees closer, resting his head atop of them. After all these years, the fear was still there. He closed his eyes in abject misery.

TBC


	7. Reluctant Escort

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chapter 7 - Reluctant Escort

"Legolas?"

It was Hesin. Legolas knew it was only a matter of time before the older warrior would seek him out. He did not look up, wishing that he could be left in peace.

"Legolas, are you all right?" Hesin asked as he sat down beside the younger elf. Hesin obviously was not going to leave him in peace. "I brought you a bowl of porridge."

Legolas turned his head so that the other could not see his face. "I am not hungry. Please leave me be."

There followed a long moment of silence during which Legolas could feel Hesin's eyes on his turned head.

"It is all right, Legolas. They will be gone from the camp soon enough," Hesin said gently. "They cannot be allowed to remain with us as they will hinder our activities, not to mention that they will be exposed to danger should they stay."

Legolas at last turned to the other warrior, misery plain on his face. "You know then how I feel about them?"

"The humans? Yes," Hesin nodded.

They lapsed into silence again.

Legolas let out a long, shaky breath. "It has been years, and yet I -- I still fear them. I cannot help myself. I am sorry."

Hesin laid a firm hand on his shoulder. "There is no need to apologize. For what you went through while you were in their hands, no one can fault you for harbouring such fears."

"But I am a warrior now! I should be able to control my fears!" Legolas protested angrily.

"Legolas, you nearly died in the hands of those Easterlings then," Hesin reminded.

Legolas stared down at his upraised knees as he tried not to shudder at the surging memories, memories that he had forced to the dark corners of his mind over the years. "It was what they threatened to do to me that made me pray for death."

"I was there when you were rescued," Hesin said quietly. "The Easterlings had not been merciful in their treatment of you. There is no shame for being fearful, even after all this time. It is a memory that few can easily forget."

Legolas looked up. "Then you do not think I am being cowardly?"

Hesin smiled. "I can never think of you cowardly, Legolas. Never. You have proven your bravery time and time again. And I can assure you that I am not alone in feeling this way."

"You are not just being kind?" There was still uncertainty in the young elf's voice.

Hesin shook his head. "No, I speak only the truth."

Legolas allowed himself another glance toward the centre of the camp. "Do you know why they are here? Where did they come from?"

"They speak only in Westron and since our fellow warriors only know a smattering of that tongue, they are only able to glean bits of information from the humans. It seems they are fleeing the war in their homeland. They are hoping to find a mannish settlement that has not been tainted by war, where they can settle down in peace. They are unaware that they have intruded upon our borders. Our scouts found them last evening and brought them to the camp." Hesin shook his head. "They must have been travelling for months now. One wonders how they have managed to survive the winter. They certainly are a bedraggled and half-starved looking lot."

"What will happen to them?" Legolas asked. "There are orcs in the area. Surely they cannot defend themselves against those creatures?"

Hesin shook his head again. "I do not know, but you are right. They are no match for the orcs and will likely meet their death should they come across those vile creatures."

Legolas could not help but look over to the group gathered by the campfire. There were children in the group. "Will they be forced to leave and fend for themselves?"

"They are within our borders now and hence, we have a responsibility to see to their safety even though they have trespassed upon our lands," Hesin said. "Perhaps they will be escorted to a more secure place from where they can continue their journey. I doubt very much that they will be taken back to the stronghold to face the King for their unintentional intrusion. I am surprised that they were not found sooner by our scouts or that they had not encountered orcs thus far in their journey."

"Have you come across men before in these patrols?" Legolas asked.

Hesin nodded. "This is not the first time, but it is not a common occurrence either. Very few venture this far into our woods, and fewer still have managed to survive. They are unprepared for the dangers that lurk among these trees." He patted the younger elf's shoulder with assurance. "You need not concern yourself with them. As I have said earlier, they will be gone soon enough. I doubt Bainion will await the return of Callon before deciding what to do with them."

Legolas frowned at the sudden realization brought on by Hesin's words. The idea of Bainion in charge gave him little comfort, but more disturbing was Callon's intentions in returning to the stronghold to meet with Feren.

"I wonder if there had been other disturbances while we were gone to prompt Callon's return to the stronghold to request for reinforcement," Legolas said, glancing at Hesin. "I thought we were coping well enough in the circumstances."

Hesin shrugged. "There have been more than the usual orc activities these past weeks. It is Callon's duty to keep the commander well informed of any such activities, though I wonder why he did not do so by sending a messenger. Perhaps there is more that he needed to discuss with Lord Feren."

Legolas thought of his brother and his frown deepened. He could only hope that his brother would not take it upon himself to place him back into the Home Guards so as to remove him from what he no doubt perceived as increased danger.

"Are you certain that you will not eat?" Hesin asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Legolas eyed the bowl of now cold porridge and shook his head. "No, but thank you for your efforts." He looked at his stained tunic with distaste. "I believe a visit to the stream is needed."

Hesin laughed. "I will probably join you later as I too wish a bath and clean clothing, but right now, my stomach is telling me that I need food more."

Legolas smiled. "Help yourself to my share as well then, but I cannot think of food when there is orc blood on me."

Hesin laughed as they both stood up. "You are new yet to this business of being a warrior. Soon you will learn to eat regardless of the circumstances."

xxxxxxxxx

Legolas waded into the refreshingly cold water and his spirits rose immediately. He had initially intended for a brief wash after scrubbing clean his dirtied tunic, but the thought of a complete bath had been alluring and he found himself quickly submerged in the chilly depth, washing away the grime as well as the tensions of the past two days of patrol. After what was probably a far too long soak in the water, he made his way reluctantly toward the rock where he had laid his freshly washed clothing, and the clean change of attire that he had brought with him to change into.

Sitting on top of the rock, he wrung the excess water from his hair and luxuriated in the warm touch of the morning sun on his bare skin. A bird chirped, its sweet song resonating through the crisp morning air, and was quickly answered by his mate. Legolas smiled. In this brief window of tranquility, it was almost possible to forget that there were creatures of evil lurking in these woods. Singing softly to himself, he lay back against the hard surface of the rock and allowed the warm reach of the sun to dry his body. Weariness crept upon him without warning and soon his eyes glazed over in sleep.

"Rynan, do not go into the water!"

The sudden cry jerked him out of his brief repose and instinctively, Legolas sprang into a defensive crouch in a flash. His heart constricted with unbidden fear when he caught sight of the three figures before him. They were humans.

"Oh!" the tallest of the three gasped, a hand flying to her opened mouth as she pulled the smallest one to her protectively. The third, a young boy of no more than twelve years, immediately placed himself before the other two, eyeing Legolas with a mixture of unhidden fear and challenge.

It was then that Legolas realized that he had not a shred of clothing on him and that one of the three humans before him was obviously one of the female gender. Feeling the blood rushing in alarming waves into his face, he quickly snatched an item from the clean pile of clothing and covered himself strategically.

"Elf!" the smallest of the three cried out excitedly, pointing at Legolas.

"Hush!" the girl hissed immediately, her face a dark shade of pink as she averted her eyes from the hastily covered elf.

"You will not hurt them!" the second boy said, glaring menacingly at Legolas.

All three had spoken in Westron, a tongue which he had been taught, but had seldom heard or used. From amidst a myriad of emotions, there was mild surprise that he had so readily understood what the three intruders had said.

"What are you doing here?" Legolas found himself asking in their tongue, and winced inwardly at the slight tremour in his own voice.

The glaring boy's eyes widened and the girl threw a quick glance at the elf.

"You speak our tongue!" the boy said incredulously.

"You are part of the mannish group that our scouts found," Legolas stated rather than asked. "What are you doing away from the camp?"

This time, it was the girl who answered, her eyes averted still. "We came here to wash. One of the warriors showed us the way here. We did not mean to intrude."

Legolas caught sight of a scattered bundle of clothing on the ground and realized she spoke the truth.

"Is this elf a warrior too?" the little one asked loudly. "He is naked!"

Legolas blushed furiously and clutched the piece of clothing to him with near desperation.

"Hush, Rynan," the girl hissed again, clamping a hand over the little one's mouth as she turned, pulling the little boy with her so that their backs faced Legolas. "I am sorry. He is but a child and means no offence."

Legolas said nothing but hurriedly dressed himself while the two had their backs turned. The other boy continued to watch him suspiciously. Once fully clothed, he swept up his newly washed garments and leapt off the rock.

A look of alarm swept across the boy's face and he took a step backwards. "You will not harm them!"

"I have no intention of injuring children," Legolas said shortly, though he was mildly amused by the boy's misplaced ferocity. "I am returning to the camp now and you may do as you wish here."

The girl turned at his words. "I am sorry for the intrusion."

Feeling the heat in his face still, Legolas nodded briefly before quickly making his way into the trees. It took all his self-control not to break into a run to get away from the three sets of eyes that no doubt followed him. He cursed himself steadily for falling so unguardedly asleep and being caught so unaware. With so many of his fellow warriors nearby, there was little danger from attacks by the creatures of Shadow, but considering what had happened, it might have been better had he been surprised by three orcs than the three mannish children. Certainly, there would be less humiliation as he doubted an orc would care one way or another if he was clothed or not. He was thankful that no other had been present to witness his embarrassment. He cringed at the thought of Tavaro ever getting an inkling of what had just happened to him. No, that was not going to happen, not if he could help it.

xxxxxx

It was after the evening meal that Bainion had called the four of them to him. Legolas watched the lieutenant warily, feeling the nerves in his stomach tightening with apprehension. Already, he knew he was not going to like hearing what Bainion had to say to them.

"The humans cannot remain with us," Bainion said without preamble. "They need to continue their way as soon as possible. I want the four of you to escort them to a point where they can safely take the river route to Esgaroth."

"No!" The word escaped from Legolas' lips before he could control himself.

Bainion turned to him sharply. "What do you mean 'no'? Do you have another solution to their presence here, or perhaps you do not wish to follow my order?"

"Perhaps another can go in the place of Legolas," Hesin cut in quickly. "I am sure you are aware of what had happened in the past."

"Is he unable to speak for himself that you feel you must answer for him?" Bainion asked shortly. He turned his eyes back to Legolas. "Well?"

"I would respectfully ask that another go in my stead," Legolas said in a tight voice. "I - I do not feel at ease in the presence of humans."

"The reason I chose you to escort these humans is because you speak their tongue, and for no other reason," Bainion said flatly. "No other in this camp has the command of the language as you do. As for your unease in their presence, it is something that you must set aside. Warriors cannot allow their prejudice to interfere with their duty."

Legolas snapped up his head and regarded his superior through narrowed eyes. "It is not prejudice!"

Bainion pressed his lips together into a thin line. "Whether it is prejudice or not, that is for you to know and at the moment, beyond my care. My responsibility is to delegate the warriors in the manner that I believe to be the most appropriate. Now my order is given. You will leave first thing in the morning. I have so advised the humans and they have agreed to the arrangement and are grateful for our aid." His eyes passed over each of the four warriors. "Travel with speed and return to the camp as quickly as you can. With the increased sightings of orcs, I can little spare the absence of four of my warriors. Until Callon returns with more troops, we will be strained to our limits." He turned to Hesin. "You will be in charge of the group. I expect your return within the week."

Hesin looked doubtful. "Within the week? I do not know if the humans are capable of travelling at such speed, especially with the children among them."

"I have advised them of the necessity of speed so they know what is required of them. I can spare no horses for them, other than your own mounts. We can do no more for them than what I have proposed. They understand that they are fortunate to have any escort at all." He glanced over to where the group of humans had bedded down for the night. "I loathe having to weakened our own forces for their sake, but I cannot send them out alone to face certain death. All right. You know what your orders are. I would suggest that you prepare yourselves now for the journey and leave at first light tomorrow."

Wordlessly, Legolas nodded and turned abruptly away. He was to escort the humans to their safety. His stomach lurched again and he fought down the nausea. He forced himself to draw in a deep breath. He had been given his orders and he had little choice but to obey them. It was what he had sworn to do when he became a warrior. The thought brought him little comfort, and he wondered bleakly whether he was capable of carrying out his assigned mission.

TBC

Many thanks for reading this story and a big thank you to those who have taken the time to send me a review. They are greatly appreciated and I have responded to them via e-mail.


	8. Discoveries

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chapter 8 - Discoveries

Legolas stood high on the branch and gazed about him, his senses alert for any sign of danger. The trees hummed contentedly, reassuring him for now that all was well. His hand lingered for a moment on the rough bark of the trunk, feeling the song and the strength of the tree that now harboured him, and he felt his own heart soar. At times like these, it was almost possible to forget the threat of the advancing Shadow, that the tranquility of these pristine forests would forever remain untouched by the tendrils of evil. Legolas gave a slight shake of his head and began to make his way down from the lofty branches, landing with a nimble bounce onto the ground.

A childish squeal of delight greeted his sudden reappearance. "The elf flies!"

"Hush, Rynan!" A woman's voice hissed urgently. "You must remember not to make sounds!"

The child nodded reluctantly, the small mouth turning downwards in a pout. "Yes, Ma." His eyes alighted on Legolas once more and the pouting lips instantly turned into a wide grin.

Legolas looked away quickly, unable to reciprocate the guileless affection so effortlessly displayed by the child. Instead, he turned to Hesin who stood at the head of the group. "The way is clear. We should continue."

Hesin glanced at the fading sky. "We need to find a place for the night soon. They are tiring and the children will be hungry soon."

Legolas nodded briefly. "I shall scout ahead for such a place." Without waiting for the other's reply, he disappeared quickly into the woods.

A look of unease flitted across the older warrior's face, but Hesin kept his silence. He disliked the notion of Legolas scouting ahead on his own, but so far on this journey, the young elf had made every effort at distancing himself from the humans. Knowing the reason behind such behaviour, Hesin had not voiced his concerns for the young elf's safety, though inwardly, he fretted endlessly each time until Legolas returned. The pledge that he had made to the King and to Legolas' brother was never far from his foremost thoughts.

Turning to the group behind him, he motioned with his hand and uttered one of the few words of the Common Tongue that he knew. "Come!"

The humans were all on horseback. The two men each on his own mount, the woman and the young child sharing another while the girl and the older boy shared the fourth. Arphen and Tithernon kept guard at the rear of the group while Hesin and Legolas led in the front, though Legolas, more often than not, moved well ahead of the rest of the group. All four elves journeyed on foot, having given their horses to the appreciative humans who were weakened and worn by months of near starvation and travel.

Very little was spoken by the group as they moved through the forests. The humans, though obviously grateful to their escorts, remained wary and apprehensive of the elves. It was, after all, their first encounter with the beings that they had heretofore thought existed only in tales and legends. The elves, with the exception of Legolas, spoke little or no Westron and thus were not in a position to communicate readily with their charges in any event. And Legolas, so far, had made no effort at all to speak with the humans, unless it was of absolute necessity.

The only one that did not hold his tongue was the young child and more often than not, was instantly silenced by his own kind as soon as the words escaped from his mouth. Hesin wished, more than once, that he knew enough of the Common Tongue to assure the humans that it was not necessary for the child to maintain complete silence, especially when there were no signs of danger nearby.

The solemn looks on the faces of the girl and the second boy made Hesin's heart ached. He wondered what horrors those young eyes had witnessed to bring forth a demeanor that aged them well beyond their years. The adults too looked worn with untold hardship and suffering. Peace must be as elusive in other parts of Arda as in Mirkwood, Hesin thought sadly.

Legolas returned eventually from his scouting and fell in step alongside the older warrior.

"There is a spot ahead that will suffice for our camp tonight. A small clearing well sheltered by the trees, just a little east of here. You will find the place easily enough. I will go now and hunt something for our evening meal."

"Legolas," Hesin called out and the younger elf turned questioningly. "Take care."

The other gave him a brief smile and was gone again. Hesin hoped that Legolas would be able to snare more than a rabbit or two. Though they had brought provisions with them for this journey, it was not enough and would need supplementing with what game that they could hunt down. The warriors could probably get by with little more than the waybread that were in their packs, but the humans obviously needed more to sustain themselves. Hesin had learned the word 'hungry' in the Common Tongue very early on in this journey, as the child, Rynan, uttered it with regularity. Hesin could not bear the thought of any child going hungry.

They found the campsite easily, as Legolas had promised. A small hole had been dug into the ground and filled with kindling for a fire. Hesin smiled at the sight. Legolas was certainly efficient.

Through a series of gestures and half-decipherable words, the men managed to convey their intention of gathering more firewood for the night. The woman and the children also headed into the trees. When stopped by Hesin, neither side was able to communicate to the other as to what each wished to say. In the end, Hesin sent Arphen along to ensure that they did not run into anything unexpected. If Bainion had sent Legolas on this mission because of the latter's command of Westron, Legolas was certainly not making himself available to put such command to good use, Hesin thought with frustration.

Tithernon saw the look of vexation on Hesin's face and grinned. "It would certainly make things easier if the designated interpreter is here to do his job."

"The designated interpreter is busy hunting for our evening meal," Hesin said shortly. "And I suggest you make yourself useful and do likewise while I tend to the horses."

"I do not mean to imply that Legolas is not doing his share of duties, but I do hope he makes himself available when communication between the humans and us is of paramount importance," Tithernon said good-naturedly.

Hesin grunted. "I thought he has availed himself during such times already."

"I was thinking of times when we might be confronted with danger," the other clarified.

"If there is danger, Legolas will not be far from it. You can be sure of that. Now go and bring back something for our meal. I think our human charges are in dire need of a substantial meal."

In the end, their evening meal turned out to be a bountiful one. Legolas and Tithernon came back with six rabbits between them, though plump ones they were not. All the same, the humans expressed their delight over such a cache and the two men quickly set about cleaning and readying them for the fire. The woman and the children, as it turned out, had ventured forth to gather edible greens from the woods, and were fortunate enough to have found a patch of mushrooms as well.

With so many helping hands, it did not take long before everyone was sitting by the fire happily sharing the meal. Legolas, however, stationed himself at the edge of the small clearing, eating his meal by himself.

"It is wonderful to taste meat again," one of the men said, turning to Hesin. "My brother and I are not hunters. We have subsisted mostly on greens since leaving our home. That is why the children are so thin."

Hesin stared at the man blankly and wondered what he had just said. Shaking his head, he replied in his own tongue "I am afraid my knowledge of Westron is too limited to understand so many words all at once." For his efforts, he received an equally blank look from the man.

"You should address your thanks to that golden elf over there. He speaks our tongue like he is one of us," the older boy suddenly spoke up.

The man shook his head sadly. "That one does not appear to like us much."

Suddenly Rynan bounced up from where he had been sitting and dashed across the clearing while yelling out, "I get him!"

"Rynan, no!" The woman made an unsuccessful attempt to grasp at the boy.

Without the slightest hesitation, the boy pulled at Legolas hand and drew him toward the fire. "Come, eat with us."

Legolas flinched at the boy's touch and jerked his hand free, nearly sending the child stumbling to the ground by the act.

Rynan turned and scowled at the elf. "It is true. You do not like us!"

Legolas moved back a step. "There is nothing to like or dislike. I do not know you."

The child grasped at his hand again. "Then sit with us and talk with us. The others talk, but I do not know what they say." He pointed at the other elves to demonstrate his point.

The woman by this time had made her way to the two of them and pulled the child to her side, while nodding at Legolas in apology. "I am sorry. He should not be disturbing you." She then turned her attention to the boy and gave him a firm swat on his backside. "Rynan, you must behave yourself!"

The little boy reached behind and rubbed the punished area, his lips trembling with threatened tears as he looked from the woman to Legolas. "I am behaving!"

Legolas bit his lip, feeling a sudden pang of guilt to be the cause of the child's discipline. "It is all right." He found himself saying, the words coming out with difficulty. "He means no harm."

The boy immediately turned a beaming face to him. "See, Ma, he says it is all right!" Once more, he took Legolas by the hand and pulled him toward the fire. "You must sit with us now. It is warmer by the fire."

This time, Legolas did not pull his hand free, though he tensed visibly as he drew nearer to the humans.

"I sit here," he said as he gently pried his hand free and took a spot beside Hesin.

The boy promptly plopped himself down beside him. "And I sit with you."

"Rynan, come sit with Seth and me, and finish your meal," the girl called out to the child.

"No, I sit with him. He speaks like us," the child stated firmly. He reached out and picked up a piece of cooked rabbit, blowing on it as he quickly flipped it from hand to hand to prevent getting his fingers burned.

Legolas watched the boy and found himself smiling. Many, many years ago, he too had sat by a campfire, burning his fingers as he eagerly snatched at pieces of grilling meat.

"I want to take this opportunity to thank you and your companions for escorting us to safety," one the man suddenly spoke up, his eyes on Legolas. "I have said so before to the others, but I do not believe they understood my words."

Legolas inclined his head slightly. "You are within our borders and we have a responsibility to keep you safe within our realm. We are merely carrying out our duties. There is no need for thanks."

The man shook his head. "This meal alone deserves more thanks than we can give. We have not had so much to eat for a very long time now. Our travels have been long and difficult. May we know of your names so that we can keep you in our prayers?"

"That is not necessary, however, it may be useful to know the names so that we can properly address each other. This elf beside me is Hesin and he is in charge of our group. That is Arphen to his left and Tithernon is the other. I am Legolas."

The man repeated the names carefully to himself in an attempt to commit them to his memory. "I am Caden and this here is my brother, Erol. Mearu is his wife and Rynan is their child. The other two are Léoma and Seth, my daughter and son. We are all eternally indebted to you and your companions."

Legolas dipped his head again. "As I have said, no thanks are required, but if you must, you should save them until we have actually guided you to safety. Many dangers lurk in these woods and we can offer no guarantee for your safe conduct, though we will do our best."

"We can ask for no more," Caden said. "How far is our journey?"

"We should reach the river in three days, if there are no unexpected delays. From there, you will be able to continue the journey with your own kind," Legolas replied. "Is Esgaroth your intended destination?"

Caden smiled sadly. "Our destination is a place where we can live in peace without constant fear for our lives. We have not known of your realm, or of this Esgaroth when we left our home."

His brother nodded in concurrence. "We are simple people. We have no wish for confrontations and warfare. We have no desire to kill those who have done us no harm in the past. Had we stayed in our homeland, both my brother and I would be forced to join others in waging a war against strangers in a foreign land. We did not want to leave our children fatherless."

"I do not know whether you will find what you seek in Esgaroth," Legolas said. "But that is the closest settlement for your kind in these parts."

Legolas felt a small tug on his arm and he looked down at Rynan's widened eyes. "Are there elves in Esg - Esgar, I cannot speak the word."

"Esgaroth?" Legolas offered, before shaking his head. "No, our kind does not live there. We live in these woods, but there are those of us who make regular excursions there"

The small face puckered in a frown. "No elves? Da, can we not stay here instead? I want to live with elves."

His father laughed. "No, son. We do not belong in these woods. These elves are being very kind in allowing us travel through their land, but we cannot stay."

"Why?" Rynan asked. "Can we not ask them whether we can stay?" He looked up at Legolas once more. "Can we stay?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, my king does not like others settling on his lands. These woods are for elves only."

"Then your king is not kind and generous," the boy declared. "There is space here for all."

"Rynan!" his father called out warningly. "We do not speak rudely of those who have shown us kindness!"

"But his king will not let us stay!" Rynan protested.

"He is the king of these lands and he has the right to make such decisions. We do not belong here. We need to be with our own kind," his father explained. "I do not wish you to speak any more of this."

"Rynan," Léoma called out to the child. "Come with me and I will get you ready for bed. It has been a long day for you."

"No, I want to hear more about the elves," the boy protested. He pulled at Legolas' tunic again. "Will you tell us about the elves?"

"We have much travelling to do tomorrow. You should rest while you can," Legolas said.

"Come, Rynan," Léoma came forward and lifted the boy into her arms. "It is all right, Aunt Mearu. I will see to him."

Legolas stood up as well and addressed Caden. "We will keep guard during the night. You and your family need not worry about danger."

"Thank you."

Legolas then turned to Hesin. "If it is agreeable with you, I will take the first watch."

"So long as you do not decide to keep watch all night, " Hesin said. "You may not think so, but you need rest as well. Arphen will relieve you in three hours' time."

Legolas nodded and made his way across the small clearing. Grasping a branch, he swung himself up and in a few nimble moves, he found himself atop of one the highest branches where he could keep watch over the clearing and its surrounding areas. Drawing in deep breath, he leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

He had shared a meal with the humans and had carried on a conversation with them, and he had done so in a manner that gave away none of his inner fears. It had not been easy, but perhaps he possessed more control than he had thought possible. A small smile pulled at his lips when he thought of Rynan. The child was not difficult to like, even if he was human.

TBC


	9. Discoveries II

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

Chapter 9 - Discoveries II

With minimum movement, Legolas dropped from his perch in the tree, barely disturbing the dirt of the forest ground as he landed in perfect silence. Nodding at Hesin in greeting, he made his way to the older warrior who had held the last watch of the night.

"How was your night in the trees?" Hesin asked.

Legolas glanced at the still sleeping humans. "More restful than if I had spent it on the ground. We should wake them and be on our way."

"The sky is barely light yet," Hesin noted. "And they need the rest. Humans are not nearly as resilient as we are."

Legolas frowned. "Will we be able to return to the patrol in the time stipulated by Bainion?"

Hesin nodded. "So long as we are not waylaid by events that are beyond our control."

"Orcs," Legolas concluded simply. "We should not have allowed those few to escape. I fear we have not seen the last of them."

It was Hesin's turn to frown. "I have the same fear, but there is nothing that we can do now. We will just have to keep our senses alert for any sign of danger."

Legolas looked toward the slumbering humans again. "I doubt they will be of aid to us should we encounter danger. They may bear arms, but they do not appear to be at ease with them."

"Let us hope that it will not be necessary for them to prove their skills," Hesin said with a smile.

Legolas nodded in agreement. "I will go and retrieve the horses so that we can leave as soon as they are awake."

"They will need to eat before we set out," Hesin reminded. "There is food left from last night's meal. I do not think they will object to having that for their morning meal."

"I will see if I can find some berries to supplement what we have," Legolas offered.

"Legolas, take care," Hesin cautioned, fighting down the temptation to accompany the younger elf even though he could feel no sense of danger.

Legolas smiled. "You worry as much as my adar and brothers."

"It is my job to worry since they are not here to do so," Hesin said with a responding smile. "Ah, I see that the youngest of our charges is now awake. He seems to be very taken with you."

Legolas grimaced as he watched the child tottered toward them, rubbing the last of the sleep from his blurry eyes. At the sight of Legolas, his face broke into a delighted grin.

"Good morning, elf," he greeted happily.

Legolas nodded briefly at him before turning to leave. A small hand pulled at his.

"Where are you going?"

Legolas' brows creased. "I must tend to the horses. We will be leaving soon."

"Can I come with you?" the small face looked up at him imploringly. "I will help."

"No, you must stay here. Your mother and father will worry if they do not see you when they awaken," Legolas said, easing his hand free from the boy's grasp.

"He can tell them that I am with you," the child nodded at Hesin. "Tell him to tell them."

"He does not speak your tongue," Legolas reminded.

"Oh." The small face frowned and then brightened. "Teach him then."

In spite of himself, Legolas could not help but laugh. "It is not so simple." He looked at Hesin almost helplessly. "The child insists on coming with me, whether I wish it or not. Will you be able to tell his father and mother that he is with me so that they will not worry."

Hesin grinned. "Well, his ma and da know your name. If I mention boy's name and yours together, they should get the idea that the child is with you."

Legolas nodded. "I suppose that will have to do."

The child tugged at his hand impatiently. "Did you teach him? Can we go now?"

Legolas gave him a stern look. "You will have to promise that you will stay close to me and not wander off by yourself. There are dangers in these woods."

Rynan nodded. "I promise. But I know you will protect us from the dangers. Da and Ma said so."

Legolas smiled tightly. "I hope they have not misplaced their trust in us."

The child gave him a puzzled look and then shrugged, deciding that grownups sometimes say things that did not make sense. Grasping the elf's hand tightly, he trotted along happily. Legolas made a conscious effort to shorten his own strides to match those of the boy.

"I like riding on the horse," Rynan said cheerfully. "We have been walking for a very long time now. Do elves always ride on horses?"

"Not always. We sometimes travel through the trees," Legolas replied.

"Like you were doing yesterday? Can you teach me to do that? I would like to fly through the trees like you," Rynan asked eagerly.

Legolas shook his head. "It is not something that humans can do without endangering themselves. The trees will not help you as they do us."

"The trees help you?" the boy's eyes widened.

"My companions and I are Wood Elves. The trees are our friends. We help each other, like all friends do," Legolas explained.

"Trees can be friends?" Rynan asked incredulously. "I must tell Seth this! Now I know something that he does not."

Legolas smiled and paused, tilting his head as he listened to the gentle murmurs of the trees. "The trees also warn us if there is danger near. Right now, they are telling me that all is at peace."

"You talk to trees? And they talk to you?" the boy's eyes grew even wider. He tilted his head in a likewise manner and stood still for a moment. "I hear nothing."

"You are not a Wood Elf," Legolas said, smiling. "Come, there is a patch of berries over there. We will pick some for the morning meal."

Rynan looked at the patch without enthusiasm. "Sometimes we eat nothing but berries. They do not make my stomach happy. I wish they were apples instead." The boy suddenly looked wistful. "There were many apple trees back home. We had apples when we first left home, but they are all gone now."

"If you do not like the berries, you may eat the rabbit that is left from last evening's meal," Legolas suggested.

The boy's face brightened instantly. "Yes, I like the rabbit last night, so did my stomach. Can we have rabbit again tonight?"

"It will depend whether my arrows will be as lucky today as they were yesterday," Legolas answered. "Come and help me pick the berries. Others may want them even if you do not."

"I thought we were getting the horses," Rynan asked, but squatted down obediently and began plucking the red fruit.

"I will call to them in a moment, when we are finished here," Legolas said.

"Do you speak to horses too? Like you speak to the trees?" Rynan asked.

Legolas nodded. "We had to tell them to accept you and family on their backs, otherwise you would not have been able to ride them. They are unused to humans."

"Oh," the boy wrinkled his brows as he digested this piece of information. "Will you have to tell them again today? But maybe you would like to ride them today as you walked all yesterday."

Legolas smiled. "I will ask them again today to carry you and your family. Elves do not tire easily. We can walk for many days without rest."

The boy looked to be brimming over with envy and admiration. "I wish I am an elf, then Ma and Da will not always tell me to sleep and rest, even when I am not tired."

Legolas laughed. "When I was little, my father and brothers told me to rest too, even when I was not tired."

"When you were little? Do elves not come out full grown like you are now?"

Again, Legolas laughed. The child's questions were endlessly amusing. "No, we do not come out full-grown. We too start out as infants like humans, and we take a long time to grow, much longer than humans."

"Is it true that elves do not die and live forever?" the boy asked.

"It is true that elves are immortal and do live for a very long time, but we can be killed as well, by knives, arrows, swords, just like the humans."

Rynan frowned. "I thought nothing can hurt the elves."

Legolas shook his head. "No, we can be hurt. We are more alike than you think." He was suddenly struck still by his own words. Before today, he had not thought it possible to contemplate such a thought, let alone speak it to a human. He shook his head. What was happening to him?

"What is the matter? You look -- funny," Rynan grasped him by the hand, looking anxious.

Legolas shook his head again and straightened. "We should get back to the others now. Do you think you can carry the berries in the hem of your tunic while I call for the horses?"

"I can do that!" the boy smiled happily.

Legolas smiled down at him and let out a shrill whistle.

"They will come on their own?" Rynan asked, looking doubtful.

"Listen, they are coming now," Legolas said.

Indeed, the horses were making their way through the trees toward them, snorting gently in greeting when they saw the elf and the boy. Legolas smiled and rubbed each of their noses with affection while speaking softly into their ears. Rynan stood and watched in fascination, while grinning from ear to ear. At that moment, the boy wished more than ever that he were an elf.

Having finished greeting his four-legged friends, Legolas turned to Rynan and nodded his head in the direction of the camp. "Let us go back now. They will follow us on their own."

As they began walking, Rynan looked back from time to time to ensure that the horses were indeed following them. Each time he did so, the horses would snort rather loudly, as if insulted by the boy's lack of trust in them. Legolas watched them in quiet amusement.

"You need not check on them, for they will follow us," Legolas assured the boy.

Rynan was once more looking over his shoulder even as he was nodding doubtfully at the other's words. Legolas laughed and shook his head.

As they entered the camp, all the occupants were awake and were in the midst of packing away their bedrolls.

Legolas bent down to the boy and said in a quiet voice. "Take the berries to your mother and then come back to me. I have something to give you."

The boy's eyes widened in anticipation and he nodded quickly. "I will be right back!"

Legolas watched the boy dash across the small clearing and all but emptied the berries onto his mother's lap. With a smile, Legolas bent and searched through his pack and found what he was looking for. By then, Rynan was already back, panting loudly with exertion. Legolas handed the carefully wrapped package to him.

"What is this?" the boy asked, his eyes darting between the package in his hand to Legolas.

"You said you do not like the berries. Perhaps you may prefer these instead. There are dried apples and other fruits in that package. They might not taste the same as the fresh ones, but they are tasty nevertheless. I hope you will like them," Legolas said, smiling.

The boy stared with wonder at the package in his hand. "You are giving them all to me? Do you not want to save some for yourself?"

"I will be getting more soon enough, but perhaps you might wish to share them with your family," Legolas suggested.

Rynan nodded. "I will share them. Thank you, elf."

Legolas smiled at him. "You are welcome, Rynan."

"Can I go and show them to Seth?" the boy asked eagerly.

"They are yours now. You may do as you wish," Legolas said.

The boy grinned. "Thank you!" He wrapped his arms around the elf and gave Legolas a fierce hug. "Thank you."

Taken back by the child's show of affection, Legolas was for the moment lost for words. He did not need to speak after all as Rynan was already off, calling out to Seth to come see his gift.

"That was very generous of you to do that," Hesin's voice spoke beside him. "I know how fond you are of those treats."

Legolas smiled a little sheepishly. "And treats they are. The boy probably has not had such treats for a very long time now. I cannot in clear conscience indulge myself with such luxuries while children go without. I have not much else to give him."

"You have given him your company," Hesin said quietly. "I am certain he treasures that above anything else."

Legolas laughed. "The child is amusing, to say the least. I enjoy his company as well."

Hesin smiled, feeling inordinately relieved to hear the younger elf laugh. He had been more than a little concerned about the effects of this mission on Legolas. Perhaps he needed not to worry after all, at least, not any more.

"Come, Legolas, we should join the others for the morning meal and then be on our way," Hesin touched the younger elf lightly on the shoulder.

As they neared the others, Rynan called out cheerfully to Legolas. "Come, elf, before the food is all gone!"

"Rynan, Legolas has a name," his mother admonished him quickly. "It is rude to address him as you do."

"But I cannot say his name. It is too difficult. Besides, he is the only one who speaks our tongue. The others will not get confused and think I am calling to them," Rynan defended himself.

Rynan's mother looked at Legolas apologetically. "I hope he has not been troublesome."

"He has not," Legolas assured her.

"Did you know that he can talk to the trees and they talk back to him?" Rynan was chattering away happily as he sat in Léoma's lap, while taking bites from a piece of cold rabbit meat.

The girl glanced furtively at Legolas and both human and elf reddened when their eyes met. Neither had forgotten the circumstances of their initial meeting.

"He talks to the horses too and have told them to carry us for another day," Rynan continued. He paused and looked at the last morsel of meat in his hand with regret before popping it into his mouth. "He said he will hunt for more rabbits today. I told him I was tired of eating berries."

"We should be grateful for any food that we can get," Léoma said gently, wiping first his mouth and then his hands for him.

The boy let out a small sigh. "I know, but I like rabbit more."

His mother bent down and lifted him to his feet. "Come, Rynan. Let us go and help your da pack. We will be leaving shortly."

Léoma stood up as well and after a brief nod at Legolas, followed her aunt and small cousin to join the others.

Legolas could feel the blood rushing into his face again and he looked away quickly, only to see Hesin smiling at him.

"What is so amusing?" he asked the older elf.

"The maidens always have their eyes on you, whether they be elves or humans," Hesin said with a laugh.

The flush deepened on the other's face. "Hesin!"

The latter laughed again, with even more delight. "You should feel flattered, Legolas."

"Well, I do not!" Legolas retorted. "And we should be busy preparing to leave than waste our time chattering about such foolishness."

Hesin smiled. "Yes, my lord."

Legolas gave him one last exasperated look before turning away. As he listened to the continued soft chuckles of the older warrior, Legolas wondered whether his brother Tavaro had been influencing Hesin in any way, especially in the mischief of merciless teasing.

TBC

Thank you for reading and special thanks to those of you who have sent me reviews. I have responded to them where possible by e-mail.


	10. Ambush

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chapter 10 - Ambush

"I think we should get back to the others now," Legolas said to the boy sitting beside him on the branch. The child was smiling with delight as he swung his legs happily.

"No, please, just a few more minutes!" the child protested. "I have never been up this high in a tree before."

Legolas made a small grimace. "I am not certain whether your father and mother would approve of your being so high off the ground."

Rynan grinned happily at him. "But you are with me and will keep me safe. I have no fear, and they should not either."

"Grown-ups have more fear than children sometimes," Legolas said, and thought of Thranduil.

Rynan laughed. "That is silly! Grown-ups are not afraid of anything."

"Everybody is afraid of something," Legolas said.

"Even elves?"

"Even elves," Legolas nodded. "Come, we must get back now before they come searching for us."

Rynan let out a sigh. "All right, but can we do this again tomorrow?"

Legolas smiled. "Yes, we can."

"And can Seth come as well? I think he would like to be up in a tree like this."

Legolas hesitated and then nodded. "If he so wishes, yes."

The boy grinned happily. "He will! I am sure he will!"

Legolas pulled the child to him, holding him securely under one arm as he swung down onto the lower branches. Rynan squealed with delight when they made the final drop onto the ground.

Legolas set him down, laughing. "I am certain you have waken half of the forest with that scream."

The boy was looking at him with eyes as wide as saucers. "Now I know what it feels like to fly through the trees. Can we do that one more time before we go back? Please? Just once?"

Legolas shook his head, still smiling. "I think that is sufficient excitement for this morning. Now we must get back with the horses. We have another long day of travelling before us."

"Tomorrow then, we will do it again, right?" the boy asked anxiously.

"Yes, we will," Legolas assured him and then whistled for the horses.

"Wait until I tell Seth what we just did!" Rynan said, bouncing excitedly on the balls of his feet.

Legolas suddenly reached out and laid a quieting hand on the animated boy.

"What?" the child looked up at him, puzzled at the frown on the elf's face. "Is something wrong?"

"The trees," Legolas said quietly as he stared ahead intently. "There is a change in their whisperings."

"What are they telling you?" the child asked.

Legolas shook his head. "They feel unease. Come, we must rejoin the others quickly. We will ride back on the horses."

He quickly leapt onto the back of the nearest mount and scooped the child up, placing him in front of himself. Urging the horse into a quick canter, he let out a shrill whistle to alert his fellow warriors. There was an urgency in the trees' murmurs that made his heart tightened with apprehension. Danger was near.

Even as this last thought flitted through his mind, he felt, more than see, an arrow slicing through the air and thudded harmlessly into a nearby tree. Orcs!

Another arrow flew by, so precariously close that the horse skittered nervously and the child cried out in alarm. Legolas' arm tightened around the boy instinctively as he brought the hose quickly back into control.

"Keep as low as you can!" Legolas called out to the boy as more arrows flew pass them.

Then one of the arrows at last found its mark and tore into Legolas' arm with sickening force. Gasping from both the impact and the pain, his grip on the boy faltered for a brief second and the boy began to slip away. Instinctively, Legolas made a frantic grab for the boy with his injured arm, biting back a cry of pain as the weight of the boy wrenched the torn flesh of his arm mercilessly. Knowing that he could not hold onto the boy, Legolas loosened his grip on the horse and allowed himself to slip from the animal, wrapping his arms around the child to cushion him from the fall.

Gasping with pain as the arrow was driven deeper into his arm before the shaft finally snapped, Legolas nevertheless was able to roll away, with the boy, from the danger of the flying hooves as the horse sprang away.

He barely had time to whip out his knives before the first of the orcs were upon them. Gritting his teeth against the burning pain in his arm, he blocked the lethal swing of the loathsome creature's scimitar with one knife while he thrust the other in an upward arc into the enemy's chest. In one fluid move, he pulled free the knife, sheathed it, and scooped the cowering child up with his injured arm, while his other arm swept out, catching another orc in the throat. The child screamed and buried his face into Legolas' shoulder as the vile blood showered them both liberally.

Knowing that his only chance at survival was to rejoin the others, Legolas turned and began to run back toward the camp with all the strength that he could summon. Unfortunately, he overestimated the strength that he had remaining, while underestimating the speed of the enemy. With his breath sobbing in his throat, he set the child down and gave him a shove.

"Run! Run as fast as you can and get back to the camp!"

The child gaped at him with eyes huge with fear, but stood unmoving.

"Go!" Legolas shouted frantically, giving the boy another push in the direction of the camp.

With a hitching sob, the child turned and sprinted in the direction of the camp, weaving his way through the trees. His own breath ragged and uneven, Legolas turned back to face the converging enemies, and braced himself for a certain death.

Suddenly someone dropped down from the trees, landing silently at his side. It was Hesin, followed almost immediately by Tithernon.

Taking one look at Legolas' bloody arm and glancing in the direction of the sobbing child, Hesin said curtly. "Go after the child and get back to the camp. We will hold them off."

Legolas hesitated, eyeing the advancing enemies.

"The child! Go!" Hesin called out. It was the tone of a commander.

Legolas risked one more backward glance before taking off. Almost immediately, the sound of fighting rang out behind him. Legolas forced down the instinct to return to help his fellow warriors and continued to run. He caught up with Rynan in an instant and scooped the child into his arms, raising a screech of pure fright from the boy.

"It is all right," he soothed, his own voice shaking and breathless. "It is I. I will not let you come to harm."

The child tightened his hold on him. "Blood. You are hurt!"

Legolas shook his head, not having the breath to say more.

Moments later, they stumbled into the small clearing where camp had been set up the night before.

"Rynan!"

Suddenly the child was lifted from his arms. Legolas took a step back and steadied himself as he watched the tearful reunion between the child and his mother. The others crowded around anxiously.

"Legolas? What happened?" Arphen asked, his hand on the younger elf's shoulder.

"Orcs, at least thirty to forty of them. I must go back to help Hesin and Tithernon," Legolas said breathlessly and turned to go.

"You are injured. You stay here with them and I will go," Arphen said.

Legolas shook his head impatiently. "No, they should ride away from here, as quickly as possible. The orcs are many and I do not think Hesin and Tithernon will be able to hold them back for long. You lead the humans away and I will stay back to help the others."

"What is happening?" Caden asked anxiously. "Are we under attack?"

"Yes!" Legolas answered quickly. "You and your family must ride out immediately from here. Arphen will lead you to safety. Quickly!"

"My brother and I can help," Caden said, as his brother nodded in concurrence. "Lead Mearu and the children away, but we will stay to help."

Legolas shook his head. "No! You have not fought these creatures before. They are deadly. Get on the horses now before it is too late."

Suddenly, a whistle rang out and two shadows dropped from the trees into the small clearing. It was Hesin and Tithernon, their tunics splashed alarmingly with blackened blood.

"Legolas, tell them that they must flee now! The orcs are coming this way!" Hesin said breathlessly.

Legolas turned to the humans again. "Get on the horses! Now!"

"Legolas, you go with them. We will try to hold the enemies back to give you time," Hesin said.

"No, I am staying here!" Legolas shook his head.

"You are injured. You are in no condition to fight!" Hesin pointed out.

"We should all leave!" Legolas insisted. "There are too many of them and not enough of us."

For a brief second or two, Hesin looked at him, his lips pressed into a thin hard line, before he gave a reluctant nod. "Get on one of the horses. The two boys will ride with the men and the woman and the girl can ride together. You lead the way. We will hide in the trees and hold them back for as long as we can. Go, now! We will follow as soon as we are able."

Even then, Legolas hesitated still.

"Go! That is an order!"

Knowing that he could not persuade Hesin otherwise, Legolas turned and translated Hesin's words quickly and this time, the men made no further insistence on staying to help. With an economy of movement, Legolas leapt onto his own horse and led the group quickly through the trees, intent on putting as much distance as possible between themselves and their enemies. He pushed his own horse recklessly. More than once though, he had to circle back to rejoin the humans who were struggling to keep up with him.

A sudden wave of pain and dizziness swept through him, nearly unseating him from his mount. He grasped wildly at his horse's mane and barely managed to keep from falling off his mount, yet again. Shaking his head slightly, he glanced behind him once more, hoping to catch sight of the other three elves, but was disappointed. The urge to go back to help his fellow warriors was overwhelming. It was not right to leave them behind to confront the danger, while he was riding off to relative safety. Then a darker thought struck him. What if Hesin and the other two were already killed by the orcs? It was a very real possibility, as their enemies numbered many. The elves were highly skilled warriors, but even they could do little in the face of such impossible odds. Legolas glanced at the humans behind him, following him without question and blindly placing their faith in him to lead them to safety. Could he do it alone, and injured?

Even as these bleak thoughts crowded his mind, his keen senses picked up another sound from the forest, the sound of oncoming horses, and heading in their direction. He drew his horse to an abrupt stop, and the others behind him followed suit immediately.

'"What is it?" It was Caden who asked the question.

"Riders coming," Legolas answered briefly. Were they foes or friends? He could not tell, but he knew his priority was to protect those behind him. His eyes frantically swept the area around them as his mind raced for a plan.

"Dismount and follow me," he instructed.

He led them to a small enclave that was protected by a thick ring of lofty pines. These trees would offer scant protection should there be real danger, but it was the best that he could find given the time restraint. He spoke softly into the ears of the horses, instructing them to protect the humans should the need arise.

"You are leaving us?" Caden asked as he watched Legolas shouldered his bow and prepared to scale one of the nearby pines.

"I need to see who these riders are. I want you to keep everyone inside this area. The horses will keep guard. I shall be back as soon as I can," Legolas explained.

"But - but you are injured. You cannot climb the tree in your condition," Caden protested. "I will go in your stead."

"No!" Legolas cut in, more sharply than he intended. "I will be all right. The trees will aid me. I must go now!"

Gritting his teeth against the pain, Legolas vaulted onto a branch with the help of his uninjured arm. From there, he scaled the branches as quickly as he could with the use of only one arm. Leaping from tree to tree was difficult and dangerous in his condition, but fortunately for him, this part of the forest was densely foliaged, and as he had assured Caden, each branch reached out eagerly to arrest his jumps. In spite of this, he found himself growing increasingly light-headed as blood continued to seep unchecked from his arm and the pain, at times, was nearly blinding in its intensity. He dared not stop. Lives of others depended on him.

As he came nearer to the approaching riders, Legolas came to a stop and pressed himself back against the thick foliage. After debating briefly with himself, he decided to take a gamble and let out a loud whistle. Holding his breath while his heart thumped frantically, he waited for the answering call. It came. The riders were fellow warriors. Feeling weak with relief, he nearly slipped from the branch then, only catching himself at the last instant. The jolt of pain that shot through his body from the abrupt movement made his head spin and his stomach rolled with nausea. But carefully and much slower than he liked, he made his way down, dropping rather ungracefully from the last branch onto the forest floor.

"Legolas!"

His head spun at the familiar voice and he thought the pain was toying with his remaining senses. Before he could doubt himself further, someone's hand grasped him firmly by the elbow.

"Legolas? What happened? You are hurt! Where are the others?"

He blinked at the person before him and managed to gasp out the name, "Feren?"

His legs nearly buckled then and he felt his brother's strong arm wrapped around his waist, holding him up firmly.

"It is all right, Legolas. You are safe now."

Legolas rested his head against his brother's strong shoulder, drawing comfort, however briefly, from the strength and security found in the older elf's arms. "Feren, you are here. I - we need help."

TBC


	11. Battle and Aftermath

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chapter 11

"Your arm, Legolas. Let me tend to your arm first. Everything else can wait," Feren said, trying to ease his brother onto the ground.

"No! There is no time!" Legolas pulled free from his brother's hold, coming to himself with a jolt. "Orcs! We must go and help the others!"

Feren narrowed his eyes. "Orcs? Where?"

Legolas shook his head. "There is no time to explain. I will lead you to them."

"Legolas, you are injured. Tell me where the orcs are and I will deal with them. I want you to stay here and have that arm tended to," Feren said, his instinct to protect his brother vying with his instinct to protect his warriors.

"No! It may be too late by the time you find them on your own. I must lead you there!" Legolas turned and pulled himself onto his brother's horse with a grunt of pain. "With or without you, I am going back to help them!"

Feren hesitated, but only briefly, before climbing on behind his brother. "All right, but you will stay with me. Lead the way"

Legolas was already urging the horse into a gallop and the group of warriors quickly followed his lead through the trees, their senses alert for any oncoming danger.

As they raced through the forest, Legolas gave his brother a bare-boned explanation of what had happened. Feren listened to his brother's breathless words without interruption, as his mind churned with differing plans of action. His eyes strayed time and time again to the barely visible arrow shaft protruding sickeningly from his brother's bloody arm. Pressing his lips into a grim line, he knew Legolas' wound had to wait. It was a serious wound, but not life-threatening. The lives of three other warriors were in danger, and that held priority.

"The humans are behind that thick grove of pines just ahead," Legolas pointed out. "Will you leave someone behind to watch over them?"

Feren was already giving such an order to the two elves riding at their side. For a brief second or two, he debated whether he should order Legolas to do likewise, but thought better of it. He doubted that his brother would stay behind in any event, orders or not, and if Legolas was going to be anywhere near the orcs, Feren wanted him at his side where he could keep his eyes on the young warrior.

"How much farther?" Feren asked after they had ridden for several minutes.

"Just up ahead," Legolas said, straining his ears for any sound of battle.

Feren nodded to one of the nearest warriors. "Tithen, scout ahead through the trees. Quickly! We will follow on horseback at a distance."

The warrior disappeared quickly into the trees. Minutes later, his signal came.

Feren immediately sent several of the warriors into the trees. "Take out as many enemies as you can with your bow before engaging them in combat on the ground. The rest of us will circle around behind them and take them by surprise. Legolas, are you able to wield your bow?"

Legolas tightened his jaw and nodded. "Yes."

"Then get into the trees as well, but stay up there when you have exhausted your arrows. I do not want you to take part in the ground battle with that arm," Feren said firmly. "That is an order, Legolas. I will not tolerate disobedience."

Legolas clamped his mouth shut and dismounted, biting back a gasp of pain. Clenching his teeth against the burning in his arm, he managed to pull himself into the tree and with grim determination, followed the others who had already raced well ahead. In truth, he was uncertain whether his injured arm would allow him to use his bow at all, and he suspected that Feren already knew this. Whether he could bring down any enemies with his bow probably did not matter to his brother as much as the fact that he would be out of direct danger if he was kept high up in the trees. His brother's underlying intentions did not surprise Legolas. What surprised him was that Feren had actually allowed him, injured as he was, to come this close to the enemies.

The sound of conflict alerted his senses and he forced himself to quicken his pace through the trees. A moment later, he found himself crouched on a sturdy branch drawing back the string on his bow as his arm shook and protested with agony. He let loose the arrow and watched with grim satisfaction as it pierced an enemy through the torso. Blinking back the haze of pain, he took aim again at another nearby target, knowing that his arrows, lacking their usual deadly strength, would not travel far. He managed to empty half of his quiver before the pain overcame him and he had to grasp tightly onto the trunk of the tree to prevent himself from falling.

The ground below him had already erupted into battle.

He forced himself to reach for another arrow and was unprepared for the sudden wave of dizziness that swept through him. Grabbing wildly for the trunk of the tree again, he let out a cry of alarm when his hand met air and he suddenly felt himself falling. A branch snagged his tunic, arresting his fall for a brief second, before snapping under the weight of his falling momentum. The snagging branch had saved him from a possibly fatal fall, but the impact with which he landed was sufficient to drive all the air from his lungs and for several agonizing seconds, he lay crumpled at the base of the tree, gasping for the elusive breath of air.

Suddenly and without warning, a peripheral shadow lunged at him. Dazed yet from the fall, he barely managed to roll away from the threatening point of an orc blade, hissing from the flaring pain in his arm. Struggling to his knees, he drew his knife from its scabbard just in time to parry another deadly blow, but the force behind his opponent's strike was enough to send his knife flying from his weakened grip. He saw the enemy raised the deadly blade again and he closed his eyes, and awaited death.

The blow never came. And suddenly, someone was grasping him by the arm and pulling him up.

"Legolas! Are you all right?"

He opened his eyes, unable to trust what his ears had heard. "Hesin?"

It was indeed his fellow warrior. The latter gave him a quick smile before propelling him deeper into the trees, away from the immediate scene of the ongoing fighting.

"Are you all right?" Legolas asked in turn, his eyes swept searchingly over the other warrior even as he staggered forward on shaky limbs with the other's help.

"A few cuts, but otherwise whole," Hesin replied as he kept his hand on the unsteady elf.

"And Arphen and Tithernon?"

"Arphen is still engaged in battle back there. I have lost sight of Tithernon," Hesin answered.

"We cannot leave yet. The battle continues," Legolas suddenly stopped, and pulled his arm from the other's supporting grasp. "We need to help."

"It is nearly over. Look for yourself. The others have arrived," Hesin said, reaching out once more to steady the younger elf.

The older warrior was right. The fight was all but over as the mounted warriors swept through the trees, sparing none of the enemies in their path, and giving chase to those who sought to flee from what was certain death. Orc bodies littered the ground. Legolas stared at the blood-sodden ground before him, and recalled another scene of destruction from the not so distant past, where he and Hesin had cheated death, as they did now.

He let out a shaky breath. "We should go and help the wounded."

"You are wounded yourself, Legolas," Hesin said quietly. "Your arm has yet to stop bleeding."

Legolas shook his head. "It is but a minor wound. Others are in greater need of help. And I need to find Feren. I need to know that he is safe." He took several unsteady steps forward, trying desperately to blink away the blackening spots that were obliterating his vision. From somewhere, seemingly faraway, he vaguely heard his name being called out and the world suddenly darkened. Then he knew no more.

xxxxxxxx

He awoke to a white-hot pain searing into his arm and he heard his own voice cry out as he tried to pull away from the source of hurt. Something or somebody was holding him down firmly.

"Keep still, Legolas. It is nearly over," a familiar voice said soothingly.

The pain worsened and he cried out again, burrowing his face into someone's tunic as the familiar voice continued to murmur soothingly to him. The hot poker probed his arm again and he arched his back against the unearthly agony as he emitted another cry.

"It is all right, Legolas. Just a little bit more. It is nearly out," the same voice continued. "There, it is over now, Legolas."

It was not over, for the pain did not lessen. He moaned and grasped frantically at that person's hand.

"Drink this, Legolas. It will help." A cup was pressed to his lips and bitter liquid lapped at his tongue. He tried pulling away, but the cup followed his protesting movement. "Drink it, Legolas. It will help with the pain."

Gagging on the vile taste, he forced the liquid down. Then another cup was pressed to his lips and once again, he tried turning away. "No, no more."

"Drink it, Legolas. It is only water," the same voice said gently. "Slowly, now. There is more if you wish."

Legolas drained the cooling liquid greedily, before falling back into the cradling arms with another moan. Gentle fingers were stroking his face. Who was holding him? Suddenly a thought cut through the haze of pain. Feren! Was his brother safe? He struggled to open his weighted lids.

"Feren?" he moaned as his lashes continued to flutter unsuccessfully.

"I am here, Legolas. I am right here," the familiar voice quickly responded and a gentle hand cupped his face.

At last he was able to crack open his eyes and the image of his brother's anxious face flitted into focus. "Feren?"

"I am here," his brother repeated. "Rest now. I will be right here."

Legolas let out a small sigh and closed his eyes. He felt himself being pulled away in a sea of deadening pain, and gratefully, he gave into the oncoming tides.

xxxxxxx

The incessant throbbing in his arm was what brought him back from the depths of blissful oblivion. With a moan, he forced opened his eyes slowly. The darkness that greeted his blinking eyes was disorienting at first, before he realized that night had fallen. The pain also brought back snatches of hazy memories. With another moan, he attempted to raise himself into a sitting position and succeeded in some fashion after what seemed to be an inordinate amount of effort.

The first thing that caught his wavering attention was the campfire blazing nearby, and then more slowly, the milling shadows about him, assuring him that he was far from being alone. Gingerly, he pushed back the blanket, wincing at the pain that radiated from his arm.

"You should not be moving," a familiar voice sounded at his side.

It was his brother.

Feren gently eased the younger elf back to rest against the trunk of a tree. "You have lost enough blood as it is. You do not want to do anything to restart the bleeding on that arm of yours. How are you feeling?"

Legolas swallowed painfully. "Thirsty."

Feren immediately brought forth a water skin and held it as his brother drank deeply. The older elf watched closely as Legolas, a little breathless from his efforts, leaned back against the tree. "How are you feeling? Are you hungry?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, no food. The mere thought makes me nauseous." He looked about him carefully and saw that several others were resting near him. He guessed that he was lying among the wounded, but the darkness made it difficult to see the extent of the others' injuries. He turned back to his brother. "How did we fare in the battle? Were there many injured? Did we lose any of our warriors?"

"It was a fierce battle, for all its briefness. Defeating the enemies came with a cost. We have suffered losses," Feren said, his voice grim.

Legolas swallowed. "Who? Who did we lose?"

His brother pressed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Four of our warriors were lost, among them was Tithernon. You are not familiar with the other three."

"Tithernon is gone?" Legolas echoed.

"I am sorry, Legolas," Feren consoled.

"And the injured?"

"There are scores of injuries, but most are non life-threatening." The frown deepened on the older elf's face. "Arphen took an arrow in his side. His injury gives us the greatest concern."

"Will he be all right?" Legolas asked anxiously.

Feren shook his head. "It is difficult to say right now. We are doing all that we can for him, but he will need the care of a skilled healer, which we are not. At first light, we will head back to the stronghold with the injured, and that includes you, Legolas."

"No, I will stay. We do not have enough warriors to deal with the increased presence of orcs here. Besides, I am to escort the humans to their safety."

"You are going nowhere but home, Legolas. You may think that having an arm pierced by an arrow is a minor injury, but I assure you that it is not. You are not fit to carry out your duties, and if you insist on doing so, you will not only endanger yourself, but others as well, and that I will not have," Feren said firmly. "As for your other concerns, I will deal with them, as after all, those are my responsibilities."

Legolas regarded his brother sullenly. "But I have my orders from Bainion."

"And Bainion has my orders," Feren said shortly. "It was folly of him to send so few of you out when he knew that there were orcs present in the area."

An elf approached with a cup and handed it to Feren. The latter took it with a nod of thanks and held it out for Legolas to drink.

"What is it?" Legolas asked apprehensively.

"It will help you sleep so that you will have the strength to travel tomorrow," his brother said, pressing the cup to his lips.

Legolas took the cup into his hand. "I can drink it myself. I am not a complete invalid."

Feren smiled for the first time, as he watched his brother drain the cup. "There are times that I wish you were." He reached out and felt the younger elf's forehead.

Legolas swatted his hand away irritably. "I am fine, Feren."

His brother raised a brow and set aside the empty cup. "You should lie down and rest now." Without waiting for Legolas' response, he helped to ease his brother down onto the ground, frowning at the grimace of pain on the other's face.

"I will be fine, Feren. You need not hover over me, as I am certain you have many important things to tend to," Legolas said tiredly.

Feren pulled the blanket over his brother. "And I am tending to one of them now. I will stay until you have fallen asleep, and then I will have Hesin watch over you while I make arrangements for our journey back to the stronghold tomorrow."

"I do not need watching over," Legolas said, his words already blurred by the effects of the potent tea.

His brother brushed a gentle hand over his hair. "Rest, Legolas. It will not be an easy journey home, for any one of us."

"Please do not let Arphen die," Legolas muttered on a breath before sleep finally overcame him.

Feren's hand remained on his brother's head, as he watched the sleeping face with a weariness of one who had seen far too many deaths in his lifetime. "I wish I have such powers, Legolas."

TBC

Thank you for reading this story and additional thanks to those who have reviewed. I have responded where I can to those reviews via e-mail.


	12. Farewells

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chapter 12 - Farewells

"Legolas, I want you to wear this sling on your arm. It will keep it from being jostled about too much," Feren said as he folded a triangle of cloth.

Legolas frowned. "I do not need it."

Feren ignored him and proceeded to tie the cloth around his neck. "Either your wear this or I will have you drugged with tea in which case you will go home in a litter, like Arphen, which may not be such a bad idea in any event."

Legolas scowled and allowed his brother ease his arm into the sling. He had no doubt that Feren would carry out his threat should he refuse to do as he was told. It frustrated him to no end that his family insisted on treating him like a helpless elfling whenever he was injured, whether it be a scratch or something more serious, and Feren was the worst one of all.

"How is Arphen?" Legolas asked as he shifted his arm in an unsuccessful effort to find a less painful position.

"He is in a drugged sleep and will be so for the duration of the journey. When he is awake, the pain is overwhelming," Feren said, frowning. "He is also much weakened by blood loss. We had a difficult time stopping the bleeding once the arrow was removed."

"Was the arrow poisoned?" Legolas asked.

Feren felt his heart skipped a beat. He had already considered such a possibility, but Legolas had been shot by an arrow as well, and his mind had instinctively shunned the thought that his little brother might be exposed to the same danger. He was determined not to dwell on any speculative thoughts until such a scenario presented itself.

"There is not a healer among us, so it is difficult to tell," Feren said carefully. The last thing he wanted was to have Legolas worry unnecessarily about his own injury. "The most important thing is to get him, and the others who are wounded, back to the stronghold as quickly as possible."

"Legolas, you are awake. How are you feeling?" It was Hesin, and Feren was glad for the timely interruption.

"I am still feeling the effects of the tea that Feren forced me to drink last night," Legolas complained, giving his brother a sullen look.

"You needed to rest, and the tea fulfilled that purpose," Feren pointed out.

"The humans are leaving now and they would like to bid you farewell," Hesin said.

"No!" Feren cut in sharply. "It is unnecessary for Legolas to deal with them any further. He should not have been sent as an escort to them in the first place."

Legolas looked at his brother and saw the agitated concern on the other's face. "It is all right, Feren. I want to speak to them before they leave."

Feren regarded his brother with a mixture of concern and grim realization. "Legolas, you have no need to prove anything."

Legolas slowly got to his feet, grimacing at the pain that flared anew in his arm. Feren reached out with a supporting hand as the younger elf wavered uncertainly. Legolas gave him a quick smile. "I am not trying to prove anything. I just want to say good-bye. I should not be long. Hesin, will you come with me?" Without waiting for the other, he began making his way across the camp.

"Worry not, my lord," Hesin said to his commander. "He knows what he is doing."

Feren continued to frown. "He has not been in the presence of humans since that incident with the Easterlings."

Hesin gave him a reassuring smile. "Your brother has realized that these humans are not the same as those who nearly killed him. You should be very proud of him."

With that, Hesin turned and followed quickly in Legolas' wake, leaving Feren staring after them with a look of puzzlement marring his face. Then he too made his way toward the departing group, prompted by both curiosity and an obvious concern for his young brother. It seemed inconceivable to him that Legolas would place himself in the company of humans of his own accord, and yet, it was precisely what his brother was doing. What had happened?

When he neared the group of both humans and elves, he heard one of the men addressing his brother.

"Words of thanks are not enough for what you have done for us. We owe you and your fellow warriors our lives." It was Caden who spoke, as members of his family nodded in agreement with his words.

Legolas dipped his head slightly. "We did what we had to do. There is no need for thanks."

"But there is!" Caden protested. "Lives have been lost because of us!"

Legolas shook his head. "Those creatures are our enemies too. We would have fought them regardless of your presence."

"I fear our presence has been a hindrance nevertheless," Caden insisted. "I wish my brother and I could have been of more assistance to you, but we are not fighting men. We know only how to work the land."

At this point, Mearu stepped forward, wringing her hands with nervousness. "I too want to express my thanks to you, Legolas, for saving the life of my son. Rynan would not be alive now if not for you." Her eyes suddenly filled with tears. "You risked your own life to save his, and for that, I will be forever grateful."

Legolas could only shake his head, feeling at a loss for words to respond to such gratitude. Suddenly, he felt hands tugging at his tunic and looking down, he saw the grinning face of Rynan. Slowly and with care, he knelt down so that he was at eye level with the boy.

"And how are you, little one?" he asked the child, his good hand grasping the small shoulder.

The smile widened on the boy's face. "I told them how you fought those creatures, and how fearless you were."

Legolas smiled tightly. "I was not fearless. I feared for your life, and mine."

A small frown touched the boy's face. "You were frightened?"

Legolas nodded.

"I thought elves do not get frightened," Rynan was still frowning.

"We do," Legolas affirmed solemnly. "Just like you."

"Did you have bad dreams last night?" the boy asked earnestly. "I did. I - I had to sleep in Ma's arms last night."

Legolas smiled and glanced briefly in the direction of Feren. He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "My big brother kept me close to him too while I slept last night."

"He kept the bad dreams away, like Ma did?"

Legolas nodded. "He did."

The boy beamed with infinite pleasure. "We are alike!"

Legolas reached out and tousled his hair. "I am afraid you will have to go now. They are waiting for you."

The frown was instantly back on the child's face. "But you are coming with us, are you not?"

Legolas shook his head. "No, other warriors will accompany you for the remainder of your journey."

"But why? Why can you not come with us? I want you to come with us!" There was a threat of tears in the childish voice.

"The warriors who will now accompany you will be able to give you better protection than I," Legolas said gently, as he pointed to his injured arm. "I cannot use my weapons properly like this."

The child was not appeased. "Then the other warriors can protect you too."

Legolas smiled. "I am certain they would too, but I have orders from my commander that I need to go home, to rest my arm, and I dare not disobey my commander."

The boy's eyes widened. "He might punish you?"

Legolas nodded. "He might, for he is a very fearsome commander and expects his orders to be followed."

"Then you must obey him, for I do not wish you to be punished," the child said quickly. "Will you come and visit me later, when your arm is better?"

Legolas frowned. "I do not know whether that is possible, Rynan. I will not know where you will be, and I do not know where I will be."

The child's eyes were suspiciously wet and the small mouth once again quivered threateningly. "I will not see you again?"

Legolas hesitated and then said truthfully. "I do not know."

The child suddenly threw his arms around his neck. "I shall miss you, elf!"

Legolas bit back a gasp of pain and wrapped his good arm around the small body. "I shall miss you too, Rynan."

"Come, Rynan, we must not keep the warriors waiting." Mearu gently pried her son's arms free and guided him back a few paces to stand with the other members of the family.

Legolas straightened slowly and fought back a wave of dizziness and pain. A hand reached out and grasped him firmly by the elbow. Without looking, he knew it was Feren, and was grateful for his brother's support.

"You need to be sitting down, Legolas," Feren's voice was an agitated whisper.

Legolas gave him a weak smile and thought for once, his brother was right. "Soon, Feren."

The horses, with their packs tightly secured, were brought forth and mounted. The humans spoke more words of gratitude, mixed with reluctant farewells, as they prepared for their departure. Legolas, standing between his brother and Hesin, watched as the group at last disappeared into the thicket of trees. Even then, a lone voice rang out clearly, with a childish lilt.

"Good-bye, elf!"

Legolas could not help but smiled. He would not soon forget that voice, or the owner of that voice.

"Come, Legolas, you better sit down before you fall down," Feren said as he guided his brother toward the recently vacated bedroll and helped him settle onto the blankets. Legolas closed his eyes with a small sigh of relief. His arm throbbed fiercely and he wondered if the arrowhead had been removed cleanly after all.

A moment later, he felt a light touch on his shoulder and he reluctantly opened his eyes. It was Feren, with a steaming bowl in hand.

"You need to eat this," his brother said.

"I am not hungry," Legolas frowned. "I told you."

"I know what you told me, but you need to eat to replenish your strength for the journey home. You have lost too much blood," Feren insisted.

Legolas' frown deepened when he saw the contents of the bowl. It was porridge. "I really do not want -- ".

"Eat, Legolas, unless you wish that I feed you by force," Feren threatened.

Legolas scowled. "You will do no such thing."

Feren set the bowl onto his brother's lap. "I will, if it is necessary. You know what a fearsome commander I am."

Legolas threw him a dark look before dipping his spoon, with great reluctance, into the bowl. Feren watched him carefully and could not contain the smile on his own face when the look of surprised pleasure flitted across his brother's countenance.

"There are dried fruits in this porridge!" Legolas exclaimed.

Feren smiled, pleased with his brother's reaction. "Of course there are. I know how much you dislike plain porridge."

"But how? I have none left," Legolas looked at his brother questioningly. "I gave all mine to the Mannish child."

"You do not think Adar or Aldeon would allow me to come to you empty-handed, do you?" Feren asked with a smile. "The dried fruits are from Aldeon and I have a letter for you from Adar, when you are ready for it."

Legolas suddenly snapped his head up from his porridge. "Why are you here, Feren?"

"After hearing the reports from Callon of the increased orc activity in this area, I need to see the situation for myself," Feren said. "It is customary for me, as commander, to personally check on the patrols from time to time."

Legolas regarded his brother with narrowed eyes. "It is because I am stationed here, is it not, that you feel the need to check on this particular patrol?"

Feren frowned. "I need not remind you, Legolas, that I am your commander and that I do not allow the questioning of my actions by subordinates."

Legolas lowered his eyes. "I am sorry, Lord Feren. I forgot my place."

Feren regarded the downcast head for a long moment, his lips grimly pursed. In the end, he let out a long, inaudible sigh. "Finish the porridge, Legolas. We will be leaving soon."

Legolas set the bowl onto the ground. "I do not want anymore."

"Legolas --" Feren began, and then stopped as he watched his brother eased back against the trunk of the tree with closed eyes. Legolas was pale and his face was etched with fine lines of pain. His displeasure with his brother was quickly set aside as an all too familiar pang of fear stabbed at his heart.

"Are you in a great deal of pain, Legolas? Should I get you more tea?" Feren asked with a concern that he could not easily hide.

Legolas shook his head and grimaced at the pain brought forth by the small movement. "I am fine."

Feren let out an exasperated breath. "You are not fine, Legolas.

Legolas at last opened his eyes and regarded his brother coolly. "I believe I am capable of knowing how I feel. You may be my commander, my lord, but how my body feels is my own affair and not something subject to your authority." He was gratified to see a flash of anger across his brother's face. It was more than childish, he knew only too well, but at the moment, he did not greatly care.

Neither brother spoke as they held each other's eyes for a long moment. In the end, it was Feren who reached out and touched the other's outstretched leg, briefly. "Regardless of what you may think, Legolas, I have only your wellbeing in mind. I have no other ulterior motives. Rest a while. I will come back for you when we are ready to depart." Without waiting for a response, he straightened and began making his way across the temporary camp.

Legolas almost called out to him then, but something held his voice in check. As he watched Feren's departing back, a sense of shame filled him and he wished desperately that he could take back the hurtful words that he had hurled at his brother. He would never doubt Feren's concern for him, and yet at times, that same concern could be suffocating, bringing out the worst in him.

He let out a frustrated sigh, uncertain as to whether his frustration should be directed at himself or at his brother. He could still recall vividly the sense of knee-weakening relief that washed over him when Feren had unexpectedly appeared before him, during that desperate flight through the trees. And yet, the sense of resentment was unmistakable just now, when he considered what might be real reason behind his brother's current presence in these woods.

_I have no other ulterior motives._

His brother's words echoed in his mind as he closed his eyes. Perhaps Feren was not deserving of that outburst of words from him after all.

TBC


	13. The Journey Home

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chapter 13 - The Journey Home

The shadows were growing longer now as the day drew languidly to a close. As the sun sank lower in the horizon, it took with it the warmth of the day, leaving a distinct coolness in the late spring air. Legolas, however, took little notice of these subtle changes taking place about him. Indeed, it was difficult to take notice of anything else other than the incessant throbbing in his arm and the draining weariness that had been making itself known more and more over the past several hours. Perhaps he should have allowed his brother to drug him into a senseless stupour after all, he thought wryly. At least his body would be thankful for such blissful oblivion, if not his pride.

Legolas shifted on his horse and decided that there really was not a position that his body would find less painful. His gaze fell on the back of Feren, riding behind a small group of able warriors who were leading the way. Since their less than amicable exchange of words this morning, his brother had not made the effort to speak to him again, at least not directly. A part of him was unnerved by his brother's action, or rather, his lack of action. It was highly uncharacteristic of Feren, especially in light that he, Legolas, was riding with an injury. He had expected his brother to fuss endlessly over him on this journey home.

But did you not drive him away yourself? Did you not tell him, in no uncertain words, that your wellbeing was of your own concern, and not his? The memory of their exchange came back to him, unbidden. He shifted his position again, and this time, it was not due to his discomfort, but rather to a growing sense of unease that perhaps he had pushed past his brother's limits of indulgence on this occasion. His gaze fell on his brother's unresponsive back again, almost willing the other to turn and acknowledge him.

Of all three of his brothers, Feren perhaps was the one that he did not always feel at ease with. That was not to say that he doubted in any way Feren's love for him which, he knew deep down in his heart, was no less than that of his other two brothers.

Aldeon had always catered to his every whim, to the point that even Thranduil himself had been exasperated at times by the conduct of the overly doting brother. Tavaro, on the other hand, had teased him endlessly, though he too, more often than not, would give in to the wishes of his young brother, even if he did so in a more roundabout way. Most of all, Tavaro was the only one who often treated him like an equal, rather than as an elfling in constant need of coddling and protection.

Feren was not one for teasing, but he certainly had no qualms at all in forbidding Legolas from doing anything that, in his opinion, was foolish or dangerous or both, frowning all the while with an intensity that had always intimidated his young brother. Indeed, Legolas found Feren far more intimidating than even Thranduil himself. Perhaps as the commander of the King's troops, it was necessary for Feren to maintain such an imposing presence. As an elfling, Legolas had found his brother's daunting demeanor at times frightening. As he grew older, he was tempted from time to time to rebel against the rigidity set by this brother, and did so. And now as a warrior, it was difficult to always remember that beyond the family's private quarters, Feren was his commander, and any word of disagreement could be construed as an act of insubordination.

Legolas suddenly wondered if Feren would have allowed another warrior to speak to him so disrespectfully. But then, unlike him, few warriors were brave or perhaps foolish enough to risk the wrath of their commander. Suddenly, he was filled with a sense of shame. Feren owed no explanation to him of his intentions. Feren was his commander, and he was but a lowly, inexperienced warrior after all. When he had demanded from Feren the reason for his current presence, he had acted like a willful child. Legolas grimaced. It would seem that he had much to learn yet, and no doubt Feren had already reached that realization as well. He wondered, with no small amount of despondency, if his brother would reassign him to the Home Guards once he was deemed fit for duty. It would be a just punishment, he thought grimly.

His train of morose thoughts was suddenly interrupted by a rider hurrying past him, coming to an abrupt halt at the side of his brother. Instinctively, Legolas swept his eyes about him, searching for any sign of danger even as his hand reached automatically for the bow that was no longer there, only to remember that his brother had confiscated his bow, as well as his twin set of knives. Legolas let out an exasperated sigh. How was he to defend himself, and others, if he was weaponless?

Unconsciously, he leaned forward on his horse, trying to catch what was being said between his brother and the other warrior. There was a certain urgency in the warrior's voice and Legolas could make out the words 'Arphen' and 'bleeding'. Even before he could react to those words, Feren and the warrior were already riding past him, making their way toward the rear of the group. Legolas glanced briefly at Hesin beside him and quickly turned his horse around as well, his heart thumping with growing concern for his injured fellow warrior.

Legolas pulled his horse to a stop and awkwardly dismounted, having the use of only one arm for balance. As his feet touched the ground, his knees suddenly buckled and he would have fallen had Hesin's supporting hand not reached him in time and gripped him firmly by the elbow of his good arm.

"Are you all right, Legolas?" Hesin asked sharply.

Legolas drew in a shaky breath and pulled his arm free. "I am fine. I am a little stiff from the ride, that is all." He did not see the near frantic look of concern on his brother's face, nor did he see the involuntary move that Feren had made toward him before it was halted by Hesin's quick reaction. Legolas' attention was completely drawn to the words being spoken by one of the warriors who had been tending to Arphen.

"He is bleeding heavily again. The herbs that we have available cannot seem to keep the bleeding in check for any length of time. The wound should show signs of closing by now, but it does not." The warrior gave his commander an anxious look. "I am afraid the arrow that pierced him was poisoned, and unfortunately we do not have what is needed to counter that poison."

There was a low moan from Arphen as new layers of bandages were wrapped firmly around his wound. His head lolled weakly against the shoulder of the warrior who was supporting him and his breathing came in short, painful gasps.

"He is in pain," Feren said to no one in particular.

"Aye, we have given him enough of the sleeping draught that he should be nowhere near the waking state, but it appears that the pain is so severe that he does not even have the mercy of a drugged sleep. He needs a healer," the warrior said with a helpless sigh.

The frown deepened on Feren's face. "I know, but we need to stop for the night. We have been travelling without rest since this morning. The injured among us need to rest."

Legolas opened his mouth to protest, and just as quickly, he clamped it shut. He had nearly questioned Feren's command again. Had he not learned his lesson yet?

"Make him as comfortable as you are able. We will resume our journey at first light tomorrow morning," Feren said and rose to his feet. His eyes caught those of Legolas and the two brothers regarded each other without speaking for a long moment. With an effort, Legolas lowered his gaze and moved to drop down carefully by the side of the now quiet Arphen.

"What can I do to help?" he asked the warrior who had been tending the injured warrior.

The warrior gave him a quick smile. "You are injured yourself."

Legolas gave an impatient shake of his head. "I am fine."

"You may watch over him while my companion and I go see if others need our care," the warrior said.

Legolas nodded and then turned to Hesin. "You really do not need to hover over me. I will be fine here. You are probably needed elsewhere." He noted, with mixed emotions, that Feren was no longer with them.

Hesin settled down beside the two injured elves with an easy smile. "I know where I am needed." He handed Legolas a water skin.

Legolas threw him a look of vexation before accepting the proffered water skin from which he drank gratefully. Afterwards, he returned his attention to the still form before him. "Will he be all right?"

Hesin did not immediately reply. "I do not know, Legolas. The wound is a serious one, even without the added complication of poison."

Legolas bit his lip. "We have lost Tithernon already. We cannot lose Arphen as well." He looked over to where four blanketed bundles were still strapped to the horses, a bleak, poignant reminder of the cost of their latest battle. It was difficult to believe that both Tithernon and Arphen had been speaking and laughing but two days ago. He thought of the comfortable rapport that they had been developing with each other over the past two months, the easy manner with which the two older warriors had shared with him their considerable experience, and the secure feeling knowing that each was watching out for the others as they confronted danger together. Something hot pricked his eyes and he quickly averted his face, away from the watchful gaze of Hesin.

"I have been a warrior in these border patrols for more years than I care to count, and yet losing a fellow warrior never gets easier. It is akin to losing a part of your family, a family forged in the face of danger," Hesin said quietly.

Legolas kept his face turned. "Elves are supposed to be immortal. We should not be plagued by death."

Hesin let out a long sigh. "We should not, but we have come to know death with far too much familiarity in recent years. Perhaps it is a test of our strength by the Valar."

Legolas shook his head in non-comprehension. Hesin smiled sadly. "I do not understand it either. You should rest, Legolas. I will keep watch over Arphen."

"I am fine," the younger elf responded automatically,

"Do not give your brother further cause for worry. He has enough to deal with as it is," Hesin said quietly.

Legolas frowned and was about to question Hesin as to the meaning of his words when a sudden sharp stab of pain coursed through his arm, making him gasp involuntarily.

"Legolas?" Hesin immediately leaned forward, his eyes carefully scrutinizing the other's pain-tightened features.

"It is all right," Legolas let out a shaky breath. "This arm is hurting more than it should at times, considering it is no more than a flesh wound."

Hesin was frowning at him. "You should rest."

This time Legolas did not protest. He leaned back against the trunk of a tree and closed his eyes. He was suddenly feeling all the exhaustion from the day's ride and sleep overtook him almost immediately. He did not rouse when gentle hands eased him onto freshly spread blankets, nor was he awake when his brother took Hesin's place to continue the watch over him.

xxxxxxx

In the end, it was the burning pain in his arm that drew him from the depths of sleep. With a groan, he opened his eyes and was met with darkness. For several seconds, he blinked in confusion before he realized that night had fallen. The sharp pain stabbed at his arm again, making him gasp.

"Legolas?" a familiar voice sounded close at his side.

He turned his head slowly toward the source of the voice. "Feren?"

"How do you feel? Would you like some water?"

Even before he could answer, Feren had slipped a hand under his head and was pressing a cup to his lips. He drank deeply, relishing the coolness of the liquid on his parched throat. As his brother turned to set the cup aside, Legolas pushed himself slowly into a sitting position, grimacing at the fresh wave of pain coursing through his arm. The intensity of the pain surprised him. Surely such a relatively minor wound should not be causing so much discomfort.

"How is your arm?" Feren was once again watching him closely.

"It - it hurts a little," Legolas admitted.

From the light of a nearby campfire, he could see that his brother was frowning. Legolas looked about him, suddenly aware that something was amiss. "Where is Arphen? He was lying right here before I fell asleep. Where is he?"

"I am sorry, Legolas, we were unable to save him," Feren said quietly.

Legolas stared at his brother with disbelieving eyes. "He is dead?"

Feren nodded, his expression grim. "His wound had been a dangerous one. Weakened as he was, his body just could not fight the poison on its own."

Legolas shook his head as he struggled to come to terms with the news. "They are both gone now, Tithernon and Arphen. We fought together, and now they are gone."

His brother laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry, Legolas. I know this is very difficult for you."

His eyes burned with threatened tears. "Did he suffer much before the end?"

"We did all that we could to ease his pain. He drew his last breath in his sleep," Feren answered.

Legolas felt a small measure of relief at his brother's words. "At least they now have each other for company. They were very dear friends of one another, Arphen and Tithernon." His breath hitched. "They were both very kind to me."

His brother's hand lingered on his shoulder. "I am very sorry, Legolas. I truly wish that I can spare you of this."

Legolas looked up and gave his brother a watery smile. "But you cannot. I am not the first warrior to suffer such a loss, nor will I be the last. That is the misfortune we face in our Woodland Realm." He lowered his eyes to avoid those of his brother. "Feren, I need to apologize for what I said to you earlier, and I am willing to accept whatever punishment you deem appropriate. A good warrior should never question his superior."

His brother looked genuinely startled by his latest words. There was a considerable pause before Feren responded. "It is all right, Legolas. Apologies are not necessary. The past few days cannot have been easy for you."

Legolas looked up. "Feren, you should not excuse my behaviour simply because I am your brother."

His brother's lips twisted slightly. "I am not excusing you, Legolas. I am not in the habit of meting out punishment to my warriors simply because they speak out of turn. I believe I have already reprimanded you for what you said, and that is sufficient punishment as far as I am concerned." This time, he gave his brother a genuine smile. "I do not know what misconceptions you have of me, but I can assure you that I do not flog those under my command on a regular basis as punishment for their mishaps. As for questioning a superior's decision, that is an issue that we will discuss later. Right now, I want you to eat something and then rest. I have decided that you and I will ride ahead of the others at first light tomorrow. Hesin will accompany us."

Legolas frowned. "Why? Why are we riding ahead?"

There was a slight hesitation before his brother answered him. "We believe that the arrow that wounded you is also poisoned. The wound is not closing as it should and continues to bleed. It is best that we get you back to Kala's care as soon as possible."

"Poisoned?" Legolas echoed. "Do you mean that I will meet the same fate as Arphen?"

"No!" Feren's voice was sharp. "Nothing will happen to you. We will get back to the stronghold by tomorrow and you will be fine. You will be all right, Legolas. Trust me."

Legolas regarded his brother and nodded. "I do trust you, Feren. I always have, and I always will."

Feren reached out and drew him into a gentle embrace, taking care to avoid contact with his injured arm. "Nothing will happen to you, Legolas. I will not allow it."

Legolas rested his head on his brother's shoulder, taking comfort from the other's strength and assurance. "Thank you, Feren, for telling me the truth about the poison."

"You will be all right, Legolas," Feren repeated almost vehemently.

Legolas smiled wearily and closed his eyes as exhaustion began to claim him again. "I know, Feren. You will not have it otherwise."

TBC

Thank you for reading this story and even more thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I have responded to those review where I could by e-mail.


	14. Between Brothers

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer.

Chapter 14 - Between Brothers

Feren was frowning. Pulling his eyes from the unmoving figure of his brother, whose eyes remained distressingly closed, he turned to the warrior crouching at his side.

"Hesin, I want you to take the arrowhead and ride ahead. I want Kala to have the antidote ready when I get Legolas back to the stronghold."

"But that means you will be left alone with Legolas, and if you should run into danger -," Hesin began to protest.

"I am quite capable of protecting my own brother," Feren cut in rather sharply.

"I do not imply otherwise, my lord," Hesin said quickly. "But it may be difficult to fend off attackers and protect Legolas at the same time."

"I am quite aware of such difficulties, but I would prefer to take such chances than to risk Legolas succumbing to the poison," Feren kept his voice low, but no less firm. "It may be that Kala already has such an antidote in his possession, in which case, he can ride out to meet us with it."

Hesin nodded and got to his feet. "I will leave immediately then. Be assured that I will ride with the utmost speed."

Feren managed a tight smile. "I have no doubt that you will. I will be following closely behind with Legolas. Take care, Hesin."

"You too, my lord," Hesin said and with one last look at Legolas, he turned and vaulted onto his waiting mount. With a brief wave, he turned his horse and quickly galloped away.

As soon as the other elf had departed, Feren touched his brother's shoulder lightly. "Legolas?"

Dazed and pain-filled eyes opened slowly. "Yes?"

"We must be on our way now," Feren said as he slipped a gentle arm around his brother's waist and eased him to his feet. "You will ride with me."

Grimacing with pain as they made their way slowly toward the horses, Legolas gave a brief shake of his head. "I can ride on my own, Feren."

"No, you cannot. You nearly fell off your mount just now," Feren stated with exasperation. "Now, do not fight me every step of the way." Without waiting for the other to answer, he lifted his brother into his arms in one smooth, powerful motion and set him atop of his own mount before climbing on behind him. Feeling the tenseness in the younger elf's body, his voice was gentler when he asked, "Has the tea not helped in dulling the pain?"

There was a pause before his brother answered. "The tea makes me want to sleep, but the pain prods me awake."

Feren pressed his lips into a thin line. "I have sent Hesin ahead with the arrowhead. I am certain Kala will have the antidote ready when we arrive at the stronghold, if he doesn't ride out to meet us with it before that."

"I heard your exchange with Hesin," Legolas said. "You are worried that I may not make it back to the stronghold in time."

"No!" The word burst forth before Feren could control himself. Drawing in a deep steadying breath, he forced renewed calmness into his voice when he spoke again. "You will be all right, Legolas. I promise you."

Legolas gave a small laugh, only to end in a groan. "I know you are capable of many things, Feren, but I doubt even you can control this poison at this point."

"Kala will find a way to control it. I am certain of it. Now stop talking and conserve your strength," Feren said.

Legolas shifted restlessly and winced at the pain caused by his movement. Feren's arms tightened fractionally around him. "Stop moving, Legolas. You will only cause yourself more pain."

Legolas gave up his struggle to sit upright on his own and slumped back in his brother's steadying arms. The incessant pain was making clear thoughts nearly impossible, but he knew he had to speak to his brother before he was robbed of the ability to do so.

"Feren," he spoke quietly. "Do not blame yourself, regardless of what happens."

The older elf flinched at the words. "Legolas, you are speaking nonsense. Now cease talking and rest."

Legolas tried to turn to face his brother, but the resulting pain made him cry out involuntarily.

"Be still, Legolas!" There was alarm in Feren's voice. "Do you never listen to orders?"

Legolas gripped the older elf's arm with his unhindered hand. "No, I need you to listen to me while I can still speak. You are not responsible for what happens to me. I am a warrior, Feren, and I accept willingly whatever fate that may befall me, including death."

"You are not going to die, Legolas," Feren said almost angrily. "We are but a half day's ride from home. You will be in Kala's care before you know it."

"I --" Legolas stopped on a sharp intake of breath as another wave of pain coursed through him. The world swam nauseatingly before him and he closed his eyes.

"Legolas?"

Legolas managed a slight shake of his head, tightening his grip on the other's arm as he tried to deal with the relentless pain. It was nearly a full minute later before he could speak again, his voice shaky and breathless. "I am all right, Feren."

"I want you to rest," Feren repeated as he urged his horse into a steady cantor, with Legolas' horse trailing obediently behind them.

"I will rest, but not now," Legolas insisted with a familiar flash of stubbornness. "Please listen."

"Whatever you need to say can wait until later, when you are in a better state to speak," Feren said.

"I may not have the chance later," Legolas' voice was low, but the words cut into his brother like a knife.

Feren's hold on the younger elf tightened instinctively. "No, there will be plenty of chances. I will have it no other way."

Legolas' weight became more relax in his brother's arms. "You are right, of course, Feren, but allow me to speak nevertheless, as it will distract me from the pain." He reached out and gripped his brother's hand with his own.

Feren cringed at the coldness of the younger elf's fingers and thought of the blood that Legolas had lost with renewed fear. As if sensing the urgency, his horse picked up its speed. Doing his best to minimize the jostling to his brother, Feren spoke, "All right, speak if you must, Legolas."

"I want to thank you, Feren, for assigning me to the border patrol. I know it was not easy for you to do so, for any of you," Legolas said, his head resting against the broad expanse of the other's chest. "It means a great deal to me to be able to defend our realm as a warrior, at last."

Feren frowned and felt the guilt surged through him. "Had I known that there would be increased orc presence in these parts, I would have never sent you here, Legolas."

"Because you do not trust my ability to defend these woods like the others?" Legolas asked in an injured tone.

Feren shook his head immediately. "Never doubt my trust in your ability, Legolas, never, for I know through and through that you are a gifted warrior."

"Then why?"

"Because you are my brother, and I will do all that I can to keep you from harm," Feren admitted reluctantly. "Even if it compromises my duty as a commander."

There was a pause before Legolas spoke again. "You do not treat Tavaro the same way."

"Tavaro has been fighting by my side for many, many years now. He is a well seasoned warrior," Feren explained. "When he first joined the ranks as a warrior, I too feared for his safety."

"But I am certain that you never considered holding Tavaro back," Legolas pointed out.

Feren let out a sigh. "Legolas, Mirkwood then was not a place fraught with danger as it is now. These are more perilous times than when Tavaro was a young warrior. Battles such as that we fought two days ago were an anomaly then, rather than the norm." He swallowed and then forced himself to continue. "I am sorry, Legolas, if you have felt slighted in any way by my actions. Please understand that I acted out of my concern for you as my little brother, rather than out of any doubt in your ability as a warrior."

There was a near pleading note in the other's voice that Legolas had not heard before from the brother whose demeanor was often one of severity. It took him by surprise and for a brief moment, he was left wordless. In the end, he reached once more to grip his brother's hand and felt the touch reciprocated. "Though I may have acted otherwise in the past, I have never doubted your love for me, Feren."

"I am very relieved to hear that, Legolas," Feren said. "Thank you."

"No, it is I who should be thankful to have you as my brother," Legolas said quickly. "I am sorry if my behaviour in the past has caused you any unease."

Feren could not refrain from letting out a laugh. "Unease, Legolas? From the day that you were born, you have caused all of us infinite unease." He brushed his lips against his brother's hair. "But you have also given us infinite joy, little brother."

Legolas also laughed, followed immediately by a wince of pain. "Adar has said similar words too, many times."

At the mention of their father, Feren's mood sobered immediately. It was not going to be easy to face Thranduil, bringing home Legolas injured as he was. Their father had been adamant in his opposition to his youngest being sent on a border patrol. Guilt clawed at his conscience again. Perhaps Thranduil had been right after all.

"Do not worry, Feren. Adar will understand that none of this is your fault," Legolas said, as if reading his very thoughts.

Feren nodded grimly. "I am certain too that Adar will understand, eventually." Even as he spoke these words, Feren knew that their father's initial reaction to seeing his youngest so harmed would be something very much to be reckoned with. But then he doubted that Thranduil could be any harder on him than he had been on himself already.

"Feren, will you promise me something?" Legolas asked after a spell of silence.

"What is it?"

"Will you promise me that you will allow me to return to the Eastern patrol once I am well again?"

Feren frowned. "I will give it due consideration when the time comes."

Legolas felt his heart sank. It was as he had feared all along. His tenure as a real warrior was to be short-lived. "I will not be happy in Home Guard duties."

"You would be happier to return to the Eastern Patrol, in spite of what has happened?" Feren asked.

"Yes," Legolas replied without hesitation.

"Even with Bainion as your lieutenant?"

This time, there was a brief hesitation before the younger elf answered. "Bainion was not pleasant to me, but I think it is something that I should learn to deal with. I cannot expect everyone to like me."

Feren was slightly taken back by his brother's words and then found himself smiling. He had half-expected Legolas, given such an opening, to launch into a rush of incriminating complaints about the one who had treated him with so much open disdain. Perhaps he had been underestimating his little brother after all. "Legolas, there is a difference between being unpleasant, and putting you and other warriors into undue danger."

"Hesin has been speaking to you then?" Legolas asked.

"He reported to me, as it is his duty to do so," Feren said simply. "Bainion failed in his duties, as a warrior and as a prudent officer in charge. He should not have allowed any orcs to escape from that first battle, and to send the four of you to escort the humans when he knew of the increased orc presence in the area was pure folly. He will be dealt with by me at the first opportunity."

In spite of himself, Legolas felt a brief jolt of sympathy for the disgraced lieutenant. Knowing his brother, this promised audience was going to be thoroughly unpleasant for Bainion.

"You will not reprimand Hesin, will you?" Legolas asked his brother anxiously. "It is through no fault of his that I am injured. He did his best to watch over me in the circumstances."

Feren gave his brother's hand a reassuring squeeze. "No, Hesin will hear no harsh words from me, or from Adar."

"He saved my life, on more than one occasion," Legolas added.

"Then we owe him our deepest thanks," Feren said. "You should rest now."

Legolas nodded but a moment later, he was once again speaking. "Though I was initially repelled by the idea of having to escort the humans, I found that I was rather grateful for the experience by the end of it," Legolas said.

"Grateful?" Feren echoed incredulously. "I did not think you wanted to be in the presence of any humans, since that incident with Easterlings."

"I did not," Legolas admitted. "But then being forced into their presence, I found that perhaps not all humans are deserving of my dislike. That is not to say that I am ready to seek them out as my companions, but I have learned that we do share similar grounds. They too seek peace, just like us."

"I have heard similar words from Aldeon, for he, among us, has had the most dealings with men," Feren said.

"Aldeon?" Legolas was surprised. "I have not heard such from him."

Feren smiled. "He is sensitive, as are we, to your feelings about the humans. Aldeon would be the last to want you upset in any way. Now I want you to stop talking and rest. You sound exhausted beyond words." Too many times already Legolas' voice had trailed off into gasps of pain and Feren's wish to indulge his brother was now overshadowed by his very real concern for the younger elf's wellbeing.

Legolas let out a small sigh, followed by another gasping wince as he felt the pain renewing its hold on him. In truth, he was more than exhausted, but he doubted that the pain would allow him any deep repose. He thought of his father and of his other brothers and hoped, with a deep pang of fear and anguish, that he would see them again.

TBC

Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews. I have responded to the reviews where I could via e-mail.


	15. Anger and Guilt

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

Chapter 15 - Anger and Guilt

"Enter," Feren called out curtly in response to the knocking on the door. He did not look up from the parchment he was reading but merely gave another terse command to the one who was now standing with uncertainty at the doorway. "Shut the door behind you."

Feren took his time to complete his perusal of the document before him, knowing full well that the ensuing silence would wear on the one summoned before him. He had no intention of making the forthcoming meeting an agreeable one. Indeed, he hoped that it would be as thoroughly unpleasant as it could be, without resorting to bloodshed.

The silence in the room was heavy, near suffocating with the promise of impending unpleasantries. The warrior standing before him shifted uneasily in spite of himself.

"You have sent for me, Lord Feren?" Bainion asked, unable to tolerate the silence any longer. To his credit, his voice was nearly steady and even harboured a hint of challenge.

"I did," Feren replied. "I will speak with you when I am ready, but not before."

"Yes, my lord," Bainion said, his lips pressing into a thin line.

The blanket of silence fell again. Though the room was cool, Bainion wished he had worn his lighter tunic as he fought against the urge to pull at the suddenly chafing material around his neck. He knew what was coming. He had been bracing himself for such a confrontation from the moment that he had been ordered back to the stronghold by his commander. It was inevitable. That spoiled youngling was the commander's brother after all, and the much doted upon son of the King.

After what seemed to be eternity to the apprehensive warrior, Feren at last set down the parchment and looked up, his face a blank, cold mask that revealed nothing of the inner fury that coursed through his very being.

"Do you know why you have been summoned before me?" Feren asked, surprised at the effort that it took to keep his voice impassive.

"I assume you wish for a more detailed report of what happened in the Eastern patrol," Bainion offered.

"I know what happened," Feren said, his eyes unyielding on the warrior. "I wish to know why it happened."

"I do not understand what you mean, my lord." Bainion looked genuinely puzzled.

"I have been under the impression that you are a warrior of considerable experience, and such has been confirmed by your captain, Callon. What we both do not understand is why you made decisions that were unworthy of even the greenest of novices, decisions that endangered the entire patrol. " Feren's voice was clipped and left little room for debate.

"In light of the circumstance, I did what I had to do," Bainion said, meeting his commander's cold gaze without hesitation. "It was my judgement call, my lord."

"Allowing orcs to escape so that they can bring back reinforcement is hardly, in my opinion, the judgement of a prudent officer," Feren said, his voice now hardened with barely concealed anger.

Bainion lifted his chin defiantly. "They could have easily led us into an ambush had I not called back the warriors when I did."

"It is my understanding that your patrol ambushed them, and not the other way around. The enemies were heading toward the main camp and had been surprised by you and your warriors. It was inexcusable to allow those two, at most three, orcs to escape when they could have been so easily eliminated. And they did bring back reinforcement such that the entire camp could have been easily wiped out and the security of our Eastern borders irreparably breached. Had Callon and I not returned with additional troops when we did, all those at the camp could have been killed, yourself included." Feren coldly regarded the unrepentant elf before him. "I do not take the death of my fellow warriors lightly."

Bainion pressed his lips into a defiant line. "Nor do I, my lord, but my intention at the time had been to return to the main camp as quickly as possible, knowing that orcs had been on the move in the area in recent weeks."

"And yet you sent the humans on their way with a mere escort of four warriors, knowing full well there were orcs nearby. That is akin to sending them to a certain death."

"I could spare no other warriors at the time, my lord," Bainion protested.

"Then you should not have sent them off at all, but await the return of Callon with the additional troops."

"I did not know when the Captain was to return, or whether he would in fact bring with him additional troops. To allow the humans to remain with us in the face of so much uncertainty would have exposed them to unnecessary danger."

"Unnecessary danger?" Feren echoed incredulously. "But sending them off with an inadequate escort, you exposed them to danger, as well as putting to risk the lives of the four warriors who formed the escort."

"As warriors, we are all exposed to danger, my lord," Bainion reminded. "Those who cannot take the risk should not be warriors."

Feren's eyes narrowed. "I know what it is that we are exposed to, but I find it very difficult to overlook the blatant stupidity of an officer who so foolishly and unforgivably exposes his warriors to unwarranted risk."

"I did what I thought was best at the time, my lord," Bainion once again insisted with defiance.

"Obviously, your best is not sufficient for the standards that we need to maintain for the protection of our realm," Feren said coldly. "I release you from your duty as a warrior."

Bainion's eyes widened in disbelief. "I have served our realm faithfully long before you were born, my lord, and you would dismiss me over one mere incident?"

"This mere incident, as you have so callously put it, has cost the lives of five warriors, and injuries to many," Feren reminded icily.

Bainion nodded slowly, his eyes bright with cold understanding. "I see, and your brother is among the injured."

Anger flared through Feren in a hot flash and it took all his self-control not to strike out at the face before him. "You would be well-advised not to tread in that direction, Bainion, unless you wish to be carried from this room. I speak these words to you not as your commander, but as Legolas' brother. My brother has been suffering a torment for the past days that I do not wish upon anybody. You may not be directly responsible for his injury, but your actions have no doubt led to the consequences as we have them. You are more fortunate than you will ever know in that the healers have assured us of my brother's ultimate recovery. Had Legolas succumbed to his injury, you would be receiving considerably more than this verbal reprimand from me. Indeed, your very future within Mirkwood would be at stake. That much I can guarantee you. You may now remove yourself from my sight."

The other looked as if to protest further, but after a brief hesitation, saluted stiffly before turning on his heels. The slam of the door was Bainion's final, wordless protest to what he no doubt saw as blatant injustice.

For a long time after the door had so unceremoniously slammed shut, Feren remained unmoving in his chair as he willed the cold fury that continued its rampage through him to a more sedate level. It was no easy feat. It had been so very tempting to wrap his hands around the neck of Bainion and choke the very life out of the unrepentant warrior when the latter had so callously dismissed the injury suffered by his young brother. Vivid images of a pain-wracked and bleeding Legolas flitted into his mind once again, and he shuddered uncontrollably. Even in sleep, these images had allowed him no rest.

His brooding silence was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door and before he could bring himself to answer, the door opened and Thranduil made his way into the room. Hastily, Feren made to stand, only to be waved down by his father as the King settled himself into one of the chairs before the desk.

"Adar, is Legolas --?" Feren could not control the tremour in his voice, the fear sudden and real.

"No, Legolas is fine, or as fine as he can be in the circumstances. He sleeps still and Aldeon is watching over him," Thranduil assured his son quickly.

Feren nodded, incapable at the moment to verbalize the relief that he felt flooding through him. Thranduil watched him with sympathetic understanding and did not press him to speak.

It was quite some time before Feren at last broke the silence that fell between father and son. "I had Bainion summoned before me just now,"

Thranduil nodded. "I know."

"I have dismissed him from the warrior ranks," Feren continued, his thoughts still on the memories of the unpleasant encounter.

Thranduil again nodded. "I see."

After a brief pause, Feren went on, "That had not been my initial intention, but his conduct and words during our meeting allowed me no other alternative. We can ill afford the likes of him to defend our realm, much less having him in charge of other warriors. He lacks prudent judgement for an officer, and seems to hold little regard for the lives of others." Feren shook his head. "It confounds me to no end that such behaviour has escaped our notice for so long. It is inexcusable. Both Callon and I should have had an inkling of his weaknesses long before now. Deaths and injuries could have been prevented."

"Perhaps," Thranduil nodded. "But perhaps not. There are no guarantees in battles. You, more so than any one of us, should know that. Even under the most exceptional leadership, deaths and injuries still take place. The consequences could have been much, much worse."

Feren brows creased. "To the families of those dead warriors, the consequences could not be more devastating, Adar. Each of those warriors was a father, husband, son or brother to his loved ones. And if Legolas --"

"Legolas is going to be all right," Thranduil cut in quickly. "You were present when he finally awoke last evening. He is healing, Feren, albeit slower than we all wish. It was a particularly powerful poison, one that even Kala has not encountered before. Fortune is with us that this antidote is apparently working." Thranduil surprised himself with his own words. He certainly had not exercised the patience with the healers that he was now advocating to Feren, not when his youngest had hovered near death in those early hours.

Feren's frown deepened. "I doubt Legolas considers himself fortunate, considering all that he has suffered because of this one poisoned arrow."

"Legolas is alive," Thranduil said quietly. "The alternative is the fate suffered by Arphen and Tithernon."

Feren looked at his father and then hung his head. "I know Adar. I am more than thankful that Legolas' life has been spared. All the same, I would feel even more thankful when Legolas is able speak more than a few halting words to us at a time."

Thranduil smiled rather wanly. "As would I, Feren. Be assured that I have voiced similar concerns to Kala already." He watched his son quietly for a moment. "Feren, you are not responsible for your brother's injury."

Feren regarded his father with guilt-ridden eyes. "Am I not, Adar? I was the one who sent him to the Eastern patrol, against your wishes. Are you not angry with me for what has befallen Legolas?"

"I was angry at all of Arda when I first saw the state that your brother was in," Thranduil admitted truthfully. "In a breath, I would have torn apart with my bare hands those responsible for his suffering and my anger would still not have been vented. There is nothing more torturous than for a father to see his child suffer." He gave his son a long and sobering look. "Yet for all the anguish that I felt, I cannot in clear conscience direct any of my anger at you. You have your duties and responsibilities as commander of the warriors, and those duties and responsibilities do not necessarily coincide with the more selfish desires of a father. I do not like to see any of my sons come to harm, but both you and I can only do what we think is best in the face of the ever-encroaching Shadow. Rest assured that I will not interfere or doubt your decisions." Thranduil smiled wryly. "After all, to question your decisions would be akin to questioning my own decision in appointing you as commander. I have faith in the decision that I made so many years ago, and you have given me no cause to this date to doubt that very decision."

Feren drew in a deep breath. "Thank you, Adar, thank you. You do not know how much your words mean to me."

This time, Thranduil gave him a warm smile as only a father could do. "I believe I do, my son."

Feren returned the smile and stood up. "The funerals for Arphen and Tithernon are set for this evening. I must pay a visit to their families to see if they lack for anything. As well, I will need to stop by the healing wing to see to the injured warriors. By your leave, Adar,"

Thranduil nodded and straighten as well from his own chair. "I shall accompany you."

Feren frowned. "Should you not return to Legolas' side, in case he awakens again?"

Thranduil shook his head, pushing aside the strong desire to return to the bedside of his youngest as quickly as possible. He was a father, but he was also the King of his realm. "Legolas will recover from this. Tithernon and Arphen are not as fortunate, and their families will suffer for a long time for their loss. They need to know that their king shares in their suffering and loss."

Feren nodded, secretly relieved to have the company of his father for the trying task ahead. As they made their way down the palace corridors, followed by two of the King's personal guards from a discreet distance, he glanced sideways at his father and confessed, "I had some very harsh words for Bainion while he attended before me."

"Good!" Thranduil nodded approvingly. Then seeing his son's raised brow, he let out a small laugh. "I do not take kindly to those who purposely expose my son to danger. These words I speak as a father, and not as a king."

Feren allowed himself a small smile. "I am afraid I too was allowing brotherly sentiments overtake those of the commander by the time I was done with Bainion."

Thranduil placed his arm lightly around his son's shoulder. "It is difficult, is it not, to juggle with our various and often contradictory roles? Even with all the long years behind me, I have yet to find the perfect balance. I fear it is something that will elude me for many more years yet, indeed, if I ever achieve that balance at all."

Feren felt the warmth and assurance from his father's light embrace, and smiled.

TBC


	16. Family

See Chapter 1 for disclaimer

Chapter 16 - Family

Aldeon stared down at the still figure in the bed and wished, not for the first time, that Legolas' eyes would open once again to reassure his family that he was indeed on the road to recovery. Though he had no doubts at all about Kala's medical skills, the uncertainty and waiting of the past days were wearing on the patience of all involved. It had all started when a thoroughly distressed and weary Hesin arrived at the front gate, bearing the message that had plunged their hearts into an icy pool of fear. The fact that Feren and Legolas were not far behind the trail of Hesin had not stopped Thranduil and himself from riding out to meet them.

The sight that had greeted them when they at last came upon Feren and Legolas was not one that Aldeon could easily forget. Aldeon shuddered at the memory of Feren, white-faced with fear, cradling a pain-wracked Legolas in his arms, both their tunics stained alarmingly with blood from the injured brother. It had not seemed possible that Legolas had any blood remaining to be spilled and Aldeon had truly feared that his young brother would succumb to the devastating blood loss before they could return to the stronghold.

That had been three days ago and still, Legolas, other than for the brief moment or two the evening before, had shown no further sign of coming fully into the waking world. At least the debilitating pain no longer had its cruel grip on him, Aldeon thought with no small amount of thankfulness. It had not been easy to see Legolas suffer so, and Aldeon could only imagine how it had tore at their father's heart to see his youngest at the mercy of such relentless torment.

He reached out and caressed the still too pale face tenderly. "You are going to be all right, little one."

He doubted that Legolas could hear his words, but in truth, he needed to hear the words himself to assuage the lingering fear that continued to cling to his heart. Death had been too near this time, yet again.

xxxxxxx

The night's shadows were deepening as Thranduil sat watching the sleeping face of his son, alert for the smallest sign of stirring. Having presided over the funerals of Arphen and Tithernon, a task that had drained him more than he would ever admit, he had at last returned to the bedside vigil of his youngest. In the silence of the chamber, Thranduil found himself reflecting upon the fine line that existed between life and death and how close death had been this time in crossing over that miniscule gap. His heart beating painfully at the dark memories of the past days, he breathed a silent prayer to the Valar for once more sparing the life of his child.

Even now, Thranduil could not fully cast away the lingering tendrils of the fear that had gripped his heart when he had first set eyes on his injured son. Nor could he easily forget the long hours of anguish as he watched Legolas being tormented by the incessant pain while the healers worked fervently on the antidote that would not only bring an end to the desperate suffering, but kindle the hope of reprieve from an impending death. The overwhelming sense of helplessness had been devastating. Thranduil shuddered involuntarily and leaned closer to his sleeping child, watching with wordless gratitude the gentle rise and fall of the young elf's chest.

His enforced patience was at last rewarded when the thick fringe of lashes fluttered and weary blue eyes slowly opened upon the world of living. Thranduil's smile was immediate and he cupped his son's face with gentle hands.

"Hello, Legolas." He bent forward and brushed his lips across the youthful brows.

"Adar." The word was no more than a breath that barely disturbed the air, but it was pure music to the King's ears.

Carefully, Thranduil raised his son's head slightly and pressed a cup to the whitened lips. Seeing the grimace of apprehension on Legolas' face, he chuckled softly. "It is only water, child. Kala will not be dosing you with his brew for at least another hour yet."

Reassured, Legolas drained the cup gratefully and managed a breathless thank-you as he was eased back against the pillows. Thranduil continued to watch him closely, missing nothing.

"Does your arm pain you still?"

Legolas gave a slight shake of his head. "Only a little." Whatever discomfort he was feeling now was inconsequential in comparison to the pain that he had endured, pain that had made him pray for death time and time again so as to be released from its torment. He had not expected to survive.

As if reading his very thoughts, he heard his father speaking gently. "You are going to be fine. Kala has assured us so. The poison is nearly purged from your body, but you will feel weak for some time yet, the consequence of losing far too much blood."

Legolas blinked as he absorbed this information, while his mind flitted over disjointed memories veiled constantly by a haze of pain. He had no recollection at all of the final leg of his journey home, or of his brief window of lucidity the night before.

"Is Feren well? And Hesin?" he asked and was disturbed by the frailty of his own voice.

"Your brother is well, as is Hesin," his father assured him. "They will both be very glad to know that you are now fully awake."

Legolas frowned. "How long?"

"We brought you back more than three days ago," Thranduil said. Seeing the look of surprise on his son's face, he added, "Aldeon and I rode out to meet you after we received Hesin's message of your injury." He reached out to touch his son's face again. "You had us all very worried, Legolas."

"I am sorry," his son said. "It was not …how I wished to return … from my first patrol." It seemed impossible to get more than a few words out at a time. "I - I thought I would not see you again, Adar." He could not quite control the slight hitch in his voice as he whispered the last few words.

With infinite gentleness, Thranduil gathered his son into his arms and held him close, as he had done so often in the past. "You are safe now, child."

Legolas closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar scent that had been the source of endless comfort and security to him throughout his early years, and which continued to be so, even now. For several moments, father and son remained unmoving, each drawing solace from the other's physical nearness.

It was the sound of a door opening that at last drew them apart from the embrace and both looked up to see a less than collected Tavaro making a hurried entrance into the chamber, followed more sedately by Aldeon and Feren in his wake.

"Legolas?" In a breath, Tavaro was by the bedside, peering anxiously at the brother who sat supported in their father's arms.

"Tavaro!" Despite his weakness, surprised delight was apparent in that single word as Legolas reached out shakily with his good arm.

Tavaro grasped his brother's proffered hand as his eyes continued to scrutinize the other's pale features. "I was told that you were grievously wounded. I did not know what would await my arrival."

"I am fine," Legolas said as Thranduil eased him back against the pillows.

"Fine, indeed," Tavaro scowled, maintaining his hold on the other's hand. "You look like you have just returned from the dead."

"And you look … weary to death," Legolas managed a faint smile.

Tavaro stared down at his brother and suddenly grinned as all the dark thoughts abruptly lifted. Legolas was not dying. "Well, now that we agree that we both appear less than our customary best, let us greet each other as brothers should." He bent down and embraced the younger elf, his touch gentle despite his jovial words. "You scared a millennium off my life, bratling."

"I do my best," Legolas' smile widened fractionally. "Who sent for you?"

"Need you ask?" Tavaro directed an accusing look at Feren. "The next time you decide to grant me leave from my duties, my lord commander, a simple message to that effect will suffice. I can live quite well without the dramatics of being told that one of my siblings is verging on death."

A look of guilt flashed across Feren's face. He knew only too well the shadow of fear under which Tavaro must have made his journey home. "I am sorry, Tavaro, to have alarmed you so. If I could have spared you, I would, but at the time when I sent the message, we did not know whether Kala would be successful in his endeavours. Our fears were very real."

Tavaro's eyes fell on his younger brother, taking in the colourless countenance and the breathless words that were all that Legolas could manage. Death had not been an idle threat this time. He looked up at Feren and nodded. "Fortune once more smiles upon us. I only tease. Thank you, Feren, for sending for me. I would have never forgiven you had you not done so."

Turning his attention once more to the one in bed, Tavaro grinned, even as he forced back the dark fears that were fighting to surface. This homecoming could have so easily been one of sorrow. "So, bratling, I believe you were taught by the masters to dodge the arrows of the enemy, not to stop them with your body parts. Especially so if the arrows are poisoned. You really need not to go to such extents to test the skills of Kala. Or were you thinking that you might impress the maidens with the showing of battle scars?"

Legolas smiled again, giving his head a slight shake. "It is a long tale."

"It is a long tale indeed, one which Legolas is in no condition to retell at this time," Thranduil intervened. "Tavaro, you look like you are in dire need of a bath and rest. Go. You may come back to visit with Legolas when you have done so."

"Yes, Adar. I would not turn down a hot meal along with some fine wine at this time either," Tavaro said tiredly, suddenly feeling the emotional and physical exhaustion of his frantic journey home.

Aldeon laughed and wrapped an arm around his brother. "Come then, and I will make certain that your needs are looked after."

"You may bring the food and wine, but I will bathe myself, Aldeon," Tavaro said with a grin.

Aldeon laughed, feeling the tensions of the past days ebb away. "I have no intentions of bathing you, believe me."

Tavaro joined in the laughter. Reaching down, he tousled his younger brother's hair with gentle playfulness. "I expect to see you here when I return, bratling."

"Adar will keep me here," Legolas assured him, his eyes flickering over to his father.

"In that you are correct, Legolas," Thranduil nodded. "Do you feel you are able to eat something now?"

Legolas frowned, then seeing the imploring look on his father's face, he nodded. "Perhaps some broth?"

"I will go and have some sent from the kitchen," Feren offered immediately.

"Feren," Legolas called out.

His brother turned and looked at him expectantly. "Yes?"

"Stay. I would like to speak with you," Legolas said, glancing at his father.

Thranduil immediately stood up. "I will go and send word to the kitchen while you speak with your brother, and to let Kala know that you are now awake."

"Thank you, Adar," Legolas said gratefully.

Left alone, Feren took the seat recently vacated by his father. "How are you feeling, Legolas? The truth."

His brother smiled a little wanly. "The truth? Weak as a newborn."

"That is not surprising considering you were nearly drained of your blood," Feren nodded. "What is it that you wish you speak to me about, Legolas?"

"I want to thank you, for bringing me back," Legolas said, pausing out of necessity for breath. "It could not … have been an easy journey for you."

"No, it was not, but I fear it was a much harder journey for you," Feren said, reaching out to grasp his brother's hand. "I am only thankful that the outcome is the way it is."

A small smile touched the pale lips. "At least I was too weak … to disobey you … on this journey home."

Feren's fingers tightened briefly over those of his brother, his own lips twitching. "Yes, a small blessing at that. Do not think that you will be spared of a lecture on obedience to your superiors. You will have plenty of time to think upon that in the next few days."

Had he been able to spare the blood, Legolas would have flushed at his brother's words. "I will try, Feren, … though sometimes it is difficult … when I doubt the wisdom … of certain orders and decisions."

Feren frowned. It would seem that Legolas indeed had some things to learn yet, but seeing the exhaustion on his brother's face and the obvious difficulty that he had in sustaining a conversation, Feren did not think that it was an appropriate time now to have such words with the younger elf. "We will need to speak on this issue when you are feeling stronger, but for now, you should rest until Adar returns with your food."

Legolas closed his eyes, once more overwhelmed by the exhaustion that threatened to flatten his senses. "Feren?"

"Yes?"

"I would like to visit Esgaroth … some day in the future. Would you accompany me … on such a visit?"

Feren blinked in surprise. It had been many years since Legolas had even spoken of the name of this settlement where humans dwelled, let alone voicing a desire to visit the place. Then he remembered what Hesin had told him.

"I would be pleased to accompany you on such a visit, when you are ready for it," Feren said carefully.

A small smile touched his brother's face. "Thank you, Feren, for everything."

Feren smoothed his hands gently over the bright hair. "You are very welcome, Legolas."

Feren sat back in his chair and listened to his brother's breathing, quiet and even as the younger elf succumbed to his exhaustion. A picture came into Feren's mind, suddenly and unbidden, of a small elfling running down the palace corridor, brandishing the small toy bow in his hand at some unseen enemies, the infectious childish laughter echoing off the cavern walls. Then the picture was gone, leaving behind a lingering sense of bitter sweetness as he watched the face of the young warrior before him, deep in sleep.

THE END

I would like to thank all of you for reading this story and special thanks to those who took the time to send me such encouraging reviews. They are greatly appreciated.


End file.
